Cat Nip
by Because I Can
Summary: During a potion accidant, Draco gets soaked in an animagus potion which somehow makes him think hes a cat--and that Harry is his mate! Warning: Slash, cute, possesive Draco. Adoarable-oblivious!Harry. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Catnip

Disclaimer:I don't own Hp

Warning: Slash. Cat-Draco! Ginny bashing, possessive Draco!Cute clueless Harry! Lots of lemons!

Summery: During a potion accident Draco gets splashed with an animagus potion making him think hes a cat--and that Harry's his mate!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

16-year old Harry Potter sat at the Gryfindor table laughing with a bushy haired girl and red headed boy. Neither noticed a pair of molten silver eyes staring at the green-eyed boy with longing and glaring at the other two with smoldering jealousy.

"Really, darling, if you like him tell him!"

An exasperated Pansy Parkinson sighed, Blaise Zabini watched from the scene unfold with amused onyx eyes.

"You know I can't do that!"

Draco Malfoy snapped, never tearing his gaze from his long time secret crush: Harry Potter. Pansy sighed again from his other side before returning to her breakfast. She wasn't going to be late to potions because of Draco's love obsession.

"And why is that?"

Blaise drawled, amused by his best friends actions.

"Because every time I see him I can't help but put him down! I'm sure he hates me!"

Pansy scoffed, quietly ignoring Draco's icy death glare.

"Then woo him."

"It's not that simple!"

Draco returned to ignoring the two in favor of turning back to his favorite past time, Harry stalking (which Pansy had so kindly named.)

"Well then at least eat, dear, we have potions with the Gryffs first."

Draco scoffed before absently shoving a piece of toast in his mouth and mumbling a "Happy now?" Pansy just rolled her eyes and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to potions, a quietly laughing Blaise in their wake.

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day.

First of all, he couldn't fall asleep yesterday due to having detention with Snape that had lasted until midnight. He _then_ had to right an essay (which the greasy bastard gave to him just before detention was over). He had gotten two minutes of shut-eye before an overly cheery Hermione woke him.

He then tripped three times before reaching the showers and showering with ice cold water seeing as _someone _(cough_Seamus_cough) had taken all the hot water.

He then had to pry Ginny off his arm and was late to breakfast--which meant anything good was already eaten and the only thing left was dry toast--or at least it was dry until an overly exited Hermione accidentally spilled her pumpkin juice on it--so he went with out breakfast.

And then he finally remembered what his first class was--Potions with _Slytherins._

He scowled angrily at said snakes as if it were their fault the universe was against him that morning.

"Harry! Come on or we'll be late to class!"

Hermione gushed happily before dragging him and a protesting Ron out of the room. Harry just grumbled under his breath before following her sulkily.

"I don't see how you can be so happy about having _Potions _with those slimy gits, 'Mione"

Ron yawned sleepily, ignoring her disapproving glare.

"First off, don't call them that! Two, we're doing Animagus potions today!"

"We're doing what?"

Harry finally sighed, sick of sulking. Hermione huffed at him impatiently before walking faster (she would _never _run--it's against the rules.)

"Don't you ever pay attention? It's a potion to give someone temporary Animagus powers: they get to turn in to the animal and back to a human at will. It's sort of like Pollyjuice really, you need a piece of the animal you want to turn into. It lasts for about three weeks or it can be shortened with the counter potion. It's really fascinating how--"

"Okay! We get it!"

Ron huffed, not wanting to get a lecture before class. Hermione just glared at him for interrupting and smacked his arm before walking off to her seat beside Neville Longbottom in a huff. Ron just shrugged at a slightly bemused Harry before taking his own seat behind Hermione and beside Pansy Parkinson.

The door was suddenly thrown open a pissed off looking Snape waltzing through giving everyone his best 'Shut-up and sit down' glare.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not in your seat?"

"I just got here--"

"20 points from Gryffindor for back talk, now take your seat!"

Harry grumbled before taking the only remaining seat next to Malfoy, bluntly ignoring the blond, much to said blonde's annoyance.

"Today we'll be making Animagus potions, a relatively new potion I created by _moi_*. The ingredients and instructions are on the sample page given to you. It would be most unfortunate if you failed to do this seeing as I have been gracious enough to do everything but the potion itself. Now, _get to work_!"

He glared pointedly at Harry to get his point across before storming off to his office, his robe billowing behind him. Harry glared at his retreating back before turning to to the black board.

* * *

Draco sighed softly as the potion turned from a dark purple to a silvery-blue (a sign it was ready for the animal of choice) before bottling a small amount of it and heading to Snape to turn it in. He never made it though.

He slipped and fell, grabbing for the table, which in turn flipped, drenching him in the too-cold potion. He faintly heard Pansy's horrified scream before his mind went blank and a delicious scent--vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate--invaded his scenes.

Harry started, wide-eyed as Snape removed the potion from the ground and revived the previously unconscious Malfoy heir before Draco tackled Harry to the floor, nuzzling his neck and purring happily.

"Malfoy, what the _hell_?!"

He shouted, surprised and embarrassed when Malfoy started to lick and nip a trail down his neck, purring happily.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Potter's language. Draco, would you mind explaining what you're doing?"

Snape's annoyed and slightly worried tone drifted in and out of Draco's ears as he continued to lavish his mate's neck with adoring licks and kisses.

"Malfoy, get off Harry, you sick bastard!"

Ron shouted, much to the blonde's dismay, which he showed by covering his furry cat ears with his hands.

"What the hell?"

Harry had finally noticing Draco's extra appendages: two fuzzy blond cat ears on his head and a fluffy blond tail, which was currently swishing in annoyance at the red head's loud voice.

"That's another twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Snape snapped again, to the red-faced red-head before attempting to pull an annoyed Draco from the confused Harry. Draco showed his annoyance by slashing the Potions Master in the face with a pair of _sharp _looking claws.

"Professor! Are you okay?!"

Hermione gushed worriedly to a bleeding Severus who in turn glared, wiping the shallow cut with the offered towel. Ron scoffed behind the worried Hermione, earing him a sharp smack on the head from an equally worried Pansy.

"Yes, Granger, I'm fine. Potter, since you're the only one who Draco seems to be comfortable with at the moment, take him to the hospital wing."

Harry, who finally snapped out of his shocked silence, turned sharply to the annoyed Potions Master.

"What?"

"Are you too stupid to understand what I said, Potter? I told you to take Draco to the hospital wing. Now!"

Harry glared before standing (the instant he was on his feet a happy Draco pulled him into a tight embrace) and awkwardly making his way to the hospital wing. Draco, as if sensing his anger and discomfort, started to purr, nuzzling his neck softly.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do this--Mr. Malfoy?"

Madam Pomfrey questioned, staring at the cat-like boy who had Harry in a possessive/protective embrace, nuzzling his neck soothingly, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist and the other groping his hips softly.

"There was a potions accident, Madam Pomfrey. We were making Animagus potions. Malfoy slipped and got splashed with it and turned out like—well, this."

Harry pointed to the happily purring cat-boy still holding him in a vice-like grip. Pomfrey sighed, motioning them to follow her. She led them to a bed before closing the curtains around them and leaving to get Snape.

"Mewr?"

Draco mewled softly, fingers brushing gently against the brunette's face, before pulling his Harry onto his lap and cuddling him happily. Harry gaped at the purring Malfoy before trying to escape, much to the formers displeasure, who voiced this with a whiny purr and tightening his grip.

"Mal-Malfoy!"

"Mewr?"

Draco just purred, trying to calm his distressed mate who unconsciously relaxed, much to the blond's pleasure.

"Professor!"

Harry cried in relief when Snape and Madam Pomfrey finally came back, much to Draco's annoyance, who glared at the two arms wrapped possessively around the smaller boy's waist.

"We've figured out what's wrong."

Poppy started hesitantly. Harry's head shot up at the prospect of knowing the hell had happened and getting Malfoy to keep his paws to himself.

"Well, it seems that some cat hairs on Draco's robe mixed with the potion."

"Then why didn't he just turn into an Animagus?"

"Think, Potter! Because there were other ingredients on the table."

Harry and Draco (much to Harry's added confusion) glared (and hissed) at Snape. Severus just glowered, looking as if he had sucked on a particularity sour lemon.

"With the added ingredients, instead of being able to turn into a cat, he has the ears and tail, and he thinks he's one."

He finished dryly. Madam Pomfrey sighed beside him, smacking his arm for being so cold. Harry ignored the obviously angry professor in favor of turning to the sympathetic Madam Pomfrey.

"So why's he clinging to me?"

"Well, that's the thing, dear, he thinks you're his mate."

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to Review!

*Moi = Me


	2. Chapter 2

**Catnip**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp

Warning: Slash. Cat-Draco!Ginny bashing, Cute possessive Draco! Adorable Harry! Lots of lemons!

Summery: During a potion accident Draco gets splashed with an animagus potion making him think hes a cat--and that Harry's his mate!

* * *

**Thank you to all who reviewed. **

-

_Last Time:_

"_Well thats the thing dear, he thinks your his mate."_

_-_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Harry stared blankly, the words echoing in his mind and vainly trying to grasp their meaning. Draco purred happily, ignorant to the tense atmosphere as he nuzzled his mate's neck, which wasn't helping much, though neither was Snape's accusing glare or Poppy's sympathetic and slightly pitying sigh.

"He--wha--me?"

Harry finally strung together unintelligibly, much to Poppy's amusement and Snape's anger.

"It means, Potter, that he thinks that your are his--"

Snape paused, looking faintly ill.

"--that you are his--"

He paused again, looking disgusted. Poppy sighed from beside him, shooting the potions master an annoyed/amused look before turning to Harry a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure you are aware of how animals react to their mates seeing how you are taking Care of Magical Creatures, so I won't go into details. He thinks you are his mate."

Draco purred in agreement and continued to nuzzle his mate in an attempt to sooth him,which made Poppy 'aw' and Snape glare.

"What's going to happen now than? How long untill he changes back?"

Harry finally sighed, vainly trying to pry himself off of the cat-boys lap, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Thats the thing. We aren't sure how long it will last or how long it'll take to create a cure."

Harry just gaped at them, giving up any attempts at escaping (much to Draco's pleasure) and sitting ridged in the blond's tight embrace. Snape just glared at the shocked boy, a sneer in place, before stalking out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Poppy ignored him in favor of giving Harry a reassuring smile.

"As to whats going to happen now? You will be moving in with Draco in the Headboy's quarters until the effects of the animagus potion wares off, or until he find a cure."

"What!?"

Harry gasped, snapping out of his stupor to stare at the Mediwitch in disbelief.

"You need to move in to Draco's quarters until this is all over. All your classes will be changed so you can stay together. And you will have your meals sent to you instead of eating with your houses."

Poppy stated firmly, giving the boy a sharp look when he made to argue. Harry glared right back in a moment of anger.

"Why me?! This has nothing to do with me and you just expect me to roll over and take it, after everything Malfoys done to me?!"

He grounded out angrily, ignoring Draco's attempts to sooth his anger. Poppy sighed, her glare softening.

"Harry, you don't have to do this. But we need you to, please Harry, if not for Draco's sake than for everyone else's."

Poppy sighed, her voice pleading. Harry sighed, his anger deflating as he slowly started relaxing into the frantic Draco's arms.

"Fine."

He conceded. Poppy smiled gratefully before pulling the curtains around the two to give them privacy. Harry frowned sullenly as Draco licked is cheek, before forcing himself to relax much to Draco's pleasure.

"Mewr?"

Harry frowned at the blond who was currently trying his best to sooth the angry brunette before he sighed, allowing the boy-who-thinks-hes-a-cat pull him down further, relaxing slightly in the blond's arms.

After all it wasn't Malfoy's fault they were in this predicament ...

...

...

...

...Well it wasn't _all_ Malfoy's fault anyway, and besides pissing off Draco Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy with _sharp_ claws, wasn't exactly a good idea.

Draco smiled purring gently when his mate relaxed in his arms, allowing him to cuddle his slightly agitated, but not angry mate, his grip tightening slightly. He had been extremely happy when his mate had relaxed, giving into his soothing purrs and nuzzles, thus his reluctance to let his mate go.

Harry sighed, he was both comfortable and slightly disturbed by how relaxed he felt in the blond's arms. He isn't supposed to be comfortable in Malfoy's arms!

But he was, with Draco purring lightly, one hand keeping him firmly in the cat-boy's lap and the other threading through hair in a soothing gesture. He felt his eyes droop and tried to fight the urge to curl up in the blond's arms and sleep before he sighed, giving up and falling asleep in the blond's embrace.

Draco curled up on the fluffy mattress, his mate asleep in his arms, and purred happily. His mate had stopped trying to escape, and apparently wasn't mad with him anymore (which had him literally purring in pleasure) he wrapped his sleeping mate into a protective embrace, his ears shooting to attention and his eyes narrowed at the spot the bat and the female were last at, his duty was to protect his mate in his moment of weakness. Especially when they're in a place he didn't recognize.

* * *

Harry awoke to a sharp hiss and Snape's annoyed growl. He slowly sat up, faintly aware of a pair of arms around his waist and something wet and hot making its way done his throat making him squirm and moan softly before relaxing further into the comfortably warm embrace.

"Damn it Potter, wake up!"

Snape's clearly agitated voice broke Harry out of his sleep stupor, though he remained relaxed in the other teens embrace, still to tired and comfortable to do anything about moving and still to tired to even care whose arms he was in.

"What?"

He yawned ignoring the glare sent his way, choosing instead to give in to the cat-boys soothing purrs and let the blond continue to 'attack' his neck.

"Its time you made it to your temporary new dorm!"

Snape glowered at prospect, making Harry groan. Not at Snape's accusing glare, but of the idea of having to get up.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight!"

Harry groaned before snuggling into a pleased Draco, who voiced his pleasure by finding and suckling on his mate's pulse-point.

"'M tired."

He mumbled sleepily into the crook of Draco' s neck, completely content with staying there till morning.

"I don't care! Get up so I can take you to your new dorm and _I_ can get back to sleep!"

Harry groaned again before getting up, Draco yet again holding him in a possessive embrace--expect this time Harry wasn't complaining, though it was mostly do to with the fact he didn't know half of what was going on, and that he's to tired to care either way, and following the irritated potions master till they reached the painting that apparently lead to Draco quarters.

The painting was one of a blond woman with gray-blue eyes with such a resemblance to Draco Harry guessed that she had to be a relative.

"Every rose has its thorns."

Snape recited in disgust before shoving both teens in the room and storming away leaving Harry to half stumble half walk to the room he guessed as Draco's room before promptly falling on the bed (covering himself and Draco with the silk sheets and velvet comforter) and falling right back asleep.

Draco purred in contentment: he was in a familiar place—his own nest---his mate didn't resist when he tried to calm him and was in fact asleep curled against him, held in his protective embrace. He smiled contently, licking his mates cheek before curling up, his mate still in his arms, and falling asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up groaning before snuggling into the surrounding warmth with a contented sigh, a warm weight draped across waist. He was pulled out of musings when his 'pillow' purred happily and he felt something pull him closer to the purring surface.

"Mewr."

Yesterday's memories came flooding back causing the startled teen to jump and stare at the happily purring Draco in shock and mild amusement (at seeing the usually stuck up Draco Malfoy acting like a cat), struggling half-heartedly against the blond's surprisingly strong grip before giving up and allowing the blond to purr and lap at his cheek.

"C'mon Malfoy, I need a shower."

Harry grumbled trying to pry himself out off Draco's grip, and off the blond's bed. Draco suddenly stood up, causing Harry to fall forward, he quickly grabbed the first thing he could which happened to be the front of Draco's robes resulting in Draco falling on top of him. His (previously closed) eyes snap opened when he felt something wet and warm slid past his lax lips and he was meet with the sight of a grinning Draco pinning him to the floor and kissing him full on the mouth.

His emerald eyes widened in shock and he lied there frozen for a minute while the blond throughly ravished his mouth before pushing away the content and purring Draco, his face colored a bright red. He glared half-heartedly at the purring cat-boy (who was currently nuzzling his chest happily), and stood shakily --immediately followed by still grinning, still puring Draco--and making his way slowly to the tiled bathroom.

The Headboy's bathroom was much like the prefects, only the pool-sized bath was a lot larger (Olympic-sized) and was made specifically for the Headboy's use, thus the second he steeped in the large (silver, green, and black) tiled room he was meet with Draco's many hair products, and a bunch of silk bath robes and cotton towels adorned with not only the Slytherin crest but the Malfoy crest as well.

Harry immediately set to turning on the water (which once on started to pour rapidly into the pool sized bath until it was full in about three minutes) which in turn startled the cat-like Draco who immediately pulled the faintly amused, half-surprised and slightly irritated Harry into a protective embrace and hissing at the bath, and water, like it was about to jump up and attack them both, much to Harry's amusement and annoyance.

"Malfoy."

Harry sighed in annoyance, the blond continued to to hiss and bat his claws at the blueberry scented water.

"Malfoy."

Harry tried again, his voice laced with irritation though Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Draco!"

Harry snapped in irritation and annoyance, finally drawing the blond's attention who immediately, after seeing his mate angry, started to purr and nuzzle him soothingly, completely forgetting about the 'threat' much to Harry's pleasure.

Harry grinned evilly, laying his hands flat on the slightly panicked blond's chest before shoving hard, trying to push the Draco in the water. What he didn't expect though was for Draco to pull him with him in to the comfortably warm water. He turned his glared accusingly at the whinnying blond before bursting out laughing.

Harry's previously foul mood was instantly brightened upon seeing Draco, soaking wet, his expensive black and green trimmed robes stuck to his skin and his normally product smoothed hair plastered across his face, frantically trying to get out of the too big pool like bath.

Though instead of walking out, he was swimming.

Doggy-style.

Which made the whole picture even funnier. Well, at least to Harry that is.

It seemed that Harry's bark like laugh dragged the frantic Draco out of his water induced daze in favor of tackling the brunette and frantically licking his cheek apparently mistaking his mates laugh for a distressed cry, making Harry laugh even harder and making Draco coo and keen trying to sooth him. With an amused smile Harry calmly leaned into Draco soothing embrace, allowing the now less-frantic blond to nuzzle his neck happily, his arms wrapping absently around the content cat-boy's neck.

Still grinning Harry calmly pulled the taller blond closer (much to Draco's pleasure) his hands lathering the blond's hair with blueberry scented shampoo and conditioner before quickly dunking him and lathering his own hair with the same products before quickly rinsing it off.

Seconds later a confused and slightly irritated Draco latched onto him again, his cat-like molten silver eyes darting around the room accusingly, his arms wrapped possessively and protectively around the Harry's slim waist.

"C'mon Malfoy."

Harry sighed, his amusement for the situation melting to leave irritation and slight annoyance as he stood carefully making his way to the small stairs leading out of the bath, Draco immediately followed, though his arms were still wrapped protectively around the brunette's waist (much to Harry's bemusement) and his eyes darted suspiciously around the room.

Once they made it out of the bath Harry stripped down to his boxers, making sure Draco unclothed himself, and draped one of the many silk robes around their shoulders (Harry's being a dark green silk robe with the Slytherin crest on the right breast pocket and the Malfoy crest on the back and Draco's a black silk robe with dark green trimmings and a silver Malfoy crest on the left breast pocket and a silver dragon on the back) before quickly making his way to the bed room.

"Harry? Harry! Harry! Harry!"

The brunette froze at his slightly slurred name that the boy-who-thinks-hes-a-cat chimed over and over again as if it were a song.

"Mate Harry."

He turned to see the face of a beaming Draco who promptly pounced on him, pinning him to the floor before crushing their lips together.

Harry gasped softly when he felt the blond's tail bush softly against his thigh, giving Draco the opportunity to dive into his cavern, greedily taking in the brunette's unique sweet taste, his tail gently brushing up and down the brunette's waist and thighs.

Draco finally pulled away when air became a necessity, his molten silver eyes never leaving his mate's panting form, a proud smile playing his lips as he stared at his breathless mate.

Harry stared at the blond in a mixture of shock, surprise, and slight discomfort only faintly noticing as the blond cat boy pulled him to his feet and carried him to the bedroom bridal style until he felt the blond slip his robe off, pulling him into another kiss. His eyes dropped slightly and his arms wrapped softly around the blond's neck, one hand twirling a lock of the blond's hair while the other smoothly petted the blond's soft cat ears, moaning softly much to the cat-boy's pleasure.

The Draco pulled his mate closer, his hands moving up and down Harry sides softly, his tail brushing against the back of the brunette's neck making Harry moan and melt into the kiss. He pulled away briefly, pushing Harry down softly so he could straddle the brunette's waist before kissing him again.

Harry groaned softly his fingers carding through Draco's hair his fingers brushing softly against the base of the cat-boy's ears making Draco purr and lean into his touch, and Harry moan softly against the kiss.

Purring softly, Draco pulled away from the kiss leaving a breathless and panting Harry in favor of lavishing the brunette's ivory neck with affectionate licks and nips making Harry squirm and moan, his hands moving from the threading through the blond's not-so-surprisingly silky hair to slowly move down the front of the blond's chest.

"Potter!?"

Harry jumped at the sound of the irritated potion's master, his wide eyes darting to an obviously irritated Draco before roughly pushing off the slightly confused blond and darting to the closet, not noticing the silver eyes that started at his retreating back with hurt and longing before turning to glare and hiss at the newly reveled agitated Potions master.

Harry slammed the door before slumping to the floor, his back to the door, holding his face in his hands his body shaking slightly and his emerald eyes wide with disbelief. He couldn't--no _wouldn't--_believe what he had done and almost done. He ignored Draco's frantic mewls and the sound of claws shredding wood and Snape's angered shouts, choosing instead to stare blankly ahead.

He had almost had sex with his rival--the bane of his existence--the bastard that made his life and his friends lives a living hell since the moment they had meet, insulting both his parents, his friends and himself--for Merlin's sake, the blond's father tried to kill him, and he works for the snake bastard that killed his parents and tried to kill him! Five times!

Groaning Harry curled up, willing the tears that had gathered in his eyes to leave before taking a deep breath and standing up shakily and pulling on one of Draco's uniforms (the standard Black robe with the Slytherin crest, gray vest with a green and silver tie and white button up shirt), spelling them to fit better, and the colors from green and silver to red and gold before changing the crest to the Gryfindor crest.

"Damn it Potter get the hell out here. _**Now!**_"

"Harry!?"

"Damn it Potter, quit worrying Draco and get your ass out here before I give you detention!"

Sighing Harry slowly opened the door only to be pulled into a panicked and frantic Draco's arms. The blond immediately started cuddling the slightly depressed brunette and peppering kisses up his neck and check before kissing his lips softly and hugging him again.

"Potter what were you doing!?"

Snape demanded angrily, his onyx eyes glaring impatiently while Draco cuddled him. Harry sighed, not even bothering to try to leave the blond's worried embrace and ignoring the potion master's obvious anger and annoyance.

"I was getting dressed."

"Well hurry up next time! Now move, I'm here to take you to lunch since you decided not to grace us with your presence at breakfast or morning classes."

Snape glowered before turning and stomping out the door, his robes billowing behind him pointedly ignoring the anger filled glare sent by the pissed off blond. Harry sighed before turning to a fully dressed Draco, finally noticing the blond's tear stained face his heart tightening in slight guilt.

"Mal—Draco?"

The blond looked happy that Harry had said his name.

"I'm sorry."

The blond beamed happily before bending down and giving the brunette a soft kiss and wrapping his arms protectively around the brunette's petite waist and dragging him out the door.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Hope you liked chapter two, don't forget to review!

Hey! That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Catnip**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp

Warning: Slash. Cat-Draco! Ginny bashing, Cute possessive Draco! Adorable Harry! Lots of lemons!

Summery: During a potion accident Draco gets splashed with an animagus potion making him think hes a cat--and that Harry's his mate!

**Thanks to every one who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Harry yelped slightly when Draco's arms wrapped possessively around his neck as he felt the blond start to nip and lick down his neck, purring softly the whole way.

"Draco!"

Harry gasped trying in vain to pull out of the blond's arms. They had been standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall for ten minutes already, Harry trying to get out of the cat boy's possessive/protective embrace and Draco pulling him back each and every time and lavishing his neck with affectionate kisses and licks.

"Harry."

Draco purred back in contentment, nuzzling his mate's neck happily much to the brunette's annoyance.

"Draco, get off!"

The blond ignored Harry's demands in favor of dragging his protesting mate into the great hall, his arms still wrapped around the brunette's waist.

The second the two steeped into sight the whole hall became quiet, all eyes staring at the embarrassed Harry and the content blond until an angry shriek grabbed everyone's attention. Ginny Weasely made her way her way from the Gryfindor table up to the 'happy' couple, her face flushed an angry red that clashed badly with her red hair. Her pale blue eyes glared at the blond hatefully as her hand grabbed Harry's arm--her nails digging into his skin--and roughly pulled him to her.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend, Malfoy!"

The red head shrieked angrily, much to the blond's anger and irritation.

"Ginny! I am not your boyfriend! Now let go of me!"

"Not my boyfriend!? Harry of course your my boyfriend! We're getting married remember!?"

"Married?! Ginny I'm sixteen! I don't even know if I'll _ever_ get married, and even if I do I'd never marry the likes of you! Now let go!"

A loud slap was heard throughout the great hall and all the previous chatter stopped. Harry gingerly touched the red-hand shaped mark on his face, his wide shocked gaze turning to the furious Ginny.

"Of course your marrying me! It's what my mother would want, and you know you owe us! So don't speak to me like that, you bastard--ah!"

Ginny's angry rant was stopped short when a livid looking Draco slashed her across the face with sharp claws, moving forward to do more damaged but was held back by a shocked Harry. The blond quickly diverted his attention to lapping and nuzzling the red hand shaped mark marring his mates other wise perfect skin, soothing his shocked mate and shooting the red-headed girl sharp, angry looks.

Draco saw red, he was pissed--no livid--how dare the red-haired bitch try to steal _his_ mate, and than hurt him! He wanted nothing more than to rip the bitch's throat out, but instead choose to comfort his injured mate.

"Ginny!"

Hermione's angry and worried tone drew both of the teens back to the situation at hand as she helped the crying girl up before slapping her.

"How dare you! Harry doesn't owe you anything! And how dare you hit him!"

Hermione ragged at the cowering girl before roughly pulling her in the direction of the hospital wing, scolding her the whole way with Ron following right behind him, though not before sending Harry an apologetic look and Draco an angry look. Draco glared right back, his arms wrapped Harry's waist protectively.

"Draco--darling--there you are!"

Pansy sighed happily, making her way to the pissed blond as if the whole incident never happened. Draco's eyes landed on her for a second--narrowed in slight suspicion as he slowly looked her over--before warming up considerably, having recognized the scent as a non-threat, though his arm's never left the brunette's waist .

"Harry, love, you poor thing! I saw everything!"

She gushed, making sure she was a safe distance from the confused brunette. Draco seemed to have recognized her so far but that didn't mean he would allow her to get to close to Harry or wouldn't at some time mistake her as a threat to the brunette either-- Draco had always been rather possessive in his normal state, and Pansy had no doubt that that particularity trait had doubled with the animagus potion.

"Er--thanks?"

Pansy laughed at the other brunette's confusion, which only seemed to add to the poor Boy-Who-Lived's surprise. She slowly pulled a small tin can out of her bag, handing the small container over to the curious Harry and on-edge Draco.

"It's healing balm, it should take care of that nasty bruise the weaslette gave you."

Pansy stated calmly, Harry took the tin-can half-relieved and half-suspicious though he didn't say anything. He was sure Parkinson wouldn't do anything while all the teachers and most of the school's population was watching, that including a Draco who would attack her if he became injured.

"Thanks."

"Oh your welcome dear, you just make sure to take care of our poor Dray-Dray."

Harry nodded, having to hold back a laugh at the silly nickname before allowing the now-slightly-relaxed Draco to drag him to the blond's regular seat at the Slytherin table. The second the blond sat down--right between Pansy and Blaise--he pulled a slightly protesting Harry down on his lap, making sure to lavish the red hand print with soft nuzzles and adoring kisses.

Harry flushed when a content Draco pulled him onto his lap, turning a bright red when practically ever eye turned to stare at the two of them before turning back to their own group and their own meals when Pansy snapped at them all, which Harry was openly happy about.

"Aw, you two look so cute!"

Pansy cooed happily, making Harry blush brighter and Blaise laugh, though Draco ignored the statement choosing instead to cuddle his highly-embarrassed Harry.

_'Damn, this is going to be a _long _day.'_

* * *

Hermione sighed angrily, her grip on Ginny's arm tightening slightly. She casted a scathing glare at the whimpering red-head before scoffing and hurrying her already-fast pace.

"Hermione! Wait!"

Ron shouted, Hermione hesitated for a moment, giving Ron just enough time to catch up with her furious pace before making her way to the hospital wing, her stride much calmer now her boyfriend was there with her.

"How could you do that Ginny?!"

Ron glared at his little sister, his eyes dark with anger. Ginny glared right back.

"How could _I_ do that!? Did you _see _what Malfoy did to _me_?! And what Harry _said _to _me_!"

"Yes I did, and I say you deserved every minute of it!"

Hermione nodded approvingly, Ginny turned her glare to Hermione though she didn't attempt to escape her iron-like grip.

"I deserved it huh?! Why, because I didn't like my _boyfriend_ being molested by that git!?"

"Harry broke up with you already! If you don't remember he caught you and Nott screwing and--rightly--broke up with you!"

"Were still getting married! He has to, after everything we've done for him! And besides it's what mother wants!"

Ginny snapped smugly, gaining two angry looks from both seething Gryfindors.

"Harry doesn't owe us anything, if you don't remember he _saved_ you in second year, helped found Fred and George's shop, _and_ how he's been paying for our Hogwarts stuff since fifth year so we don't have to use hand-me-downs--he doesn't owe us anything!"

Ron glared, completely out-ragged. He would admit in an instant that he didn't like the idea of Malfoy and Harry, in fact he _hated_ the idea but if the blond could make Harry happy than he was more than willing to give it a try and at least tolerate Draco--plus he didn't particularly want to piss off Malfoy now that he had _claws_.

Hermione sighed softly, she new this was going to happen--well she knew that Ginny and Draco would clash that is, not that Draco would turn into a cat boy. And why would she know this? Well because she knew that the blond had been crushing on her best friend since fourth year, it was pretty obvious the way the blond would through Harry soft looks when no-one was watching or how he would brush their arms together during potions and how a pained look always flashed through his eyes after the two had a particularly nasty fight.

Her eyes hardened when they landed on Ginny's seething form briefly, she had always secretly rooted for the Slytherin, he seemed to really love her Harry, even if the brunette was completely oblivious to his feelings. Plus she wanted Harry to be happy and she was sure he would be happy with the blond.

"But I love him!"

Ginny suddenly shouted, gaining a weird look from Ron and an agitated look from Hermione.

"If you 'love' him why do you sleep around with every male that crosses your path?"

Hermione shot back making Ginny cringe, though the red-head didn't falter.

"We were broken up, he did it to protect me! And I happen to know he dated Finnegan and Goldstein briefly after our break up!"

"Yeah, he dated Seamus for about three weeks, and went on _four _dates with Anthony, but he didn't sleep with every one he meet! And then theres the fact he caught you _cheating _on him! More than once!"

Ron shot back making Ginny shriek with anger. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the red-heads unrighteous anger.

"He wouldn't have sex with me!"

"You're _fifteen_! You're not old enough for sex! Besides, what would happen if you got pregnant?"

"You two are having sex!"

Ginny blurted out, a smug smile on her face, thinking she had grasped onto some large secret. Ron blanched slightly, looking over at his sister in surprise though Hermione showed no sign of having heard her.

"And I'll tell mom--"

"Go ahead."

Hermione challenged sharply, turning her own smug smile at the confused Gryfindor.

"I happen to think I'm _allowed_ to be with my fiancée."

Hermione stated calmly, flashing the fuming red-head her engagement ring proudly making Ron flush with happiness and pride. Ginny shot the white-gold ring a look of deepest hate before turning back to her brother.

"Let me guess, you had Harry pay for it! I know because there no way a dead beat like you could pay for real a diamond that size!"

Ginny accused: the butterfly shaped diamond on the white-gold ruby encrested band was the size of her thumb nail. Ron flushed angrily.

"I'll have you know, I _worked_ for the money to pay for that ring!"

Ron glared, his eyes narrowed in anger at the now-smirking Ginny. Ginny just scoffed in disbelief a pleased, smug smile on her face.

"Be quite, Ginny."

Hermione stated calmly, silently casting a wordless spell and shooting the red-had a smirk when she tried--and failed--to snap out a scathing remark.

"Now, I wonder how Molly will react to your little display."

Hermione smirked when Ginny paled before continuing to drag the frantic-Ginny in the direction of the awaiting--and _pissed_ Madam Pompfrey.

* * *

Harry groaned when Draco--yet again--pulled him into a possessive embrace and hissed at the fourth year Hufflepuff that had been attempting to flirt with him (and he leaned excessively on the word _attempted _) the poor, terrified girl immediately ran at the scathing look the blond through her, though not without throwing a hopeful futuristic look at the heavily annoyed brunette.

"Mine."

Draco breathed, his tail wrapping around Harry's wrist while his arms tightened around his waist. So far the only things Draco had been able to say were smaller words or Harry's name though he seemed to be able to completely understand what people said, and he seemed to take great pleasure in making sure every one knew who Harry 'belonged to'.

It was grating Harry's nerves.

And Pansy's insane giggles and Blaise's smug grins weren't helping. Harry sighed when he felt everyone's eyes on them once again, graoning again when he felt Draco drag him away from the small crowd--and away from the potions class—and into an empty class room.

"Harry."

The blond pured his name happily, pulling the brunette impossibly closer. Harry squirmed under the blond's piercing gaze which made Draco's grin widen as he nuzzled the brunette's neck softly.

"Potter!"

Snape's voice--once again-- brought Harry back to reality. Harry's blush deepened as he pushed the disappointed blond off and attempted in vain to straighten his robe while Draco glared at the fuming potions master.

"What makes you think you're allowed to skip classes!?"

Snape demanded angrily, Draco's eyes hardened at the the potion master's tone and Harry flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Wait! I didn't--it's not like that! Draco dragged me--."

"You won't get away with blaming it on Draco, Potter!?"

"I wasn't trying to--"

"I won't stand for your excuses, Potter."

Harry groaned, leaning the blond's arms briefly before following the snarky potions master his hand firmly clasped in the Draco's iron-like grip. Draco's glare never faltered the entire trip, much to the potion master's displeasure and Harry's amusement and when they finally got to their destination Draco immediately pulled the brunette onto his lap, and glared smugly at the fuming potions master, ignoring his Harry's protests.

"Everyone _but_ Malfoy and Potter open your books to page three-hundred eighty-nine and start making a hair-changing potion, now!"

Snape barked making most of the students jump and Draco hiss in annoyance at his mate's obvious discomfort before turning back to sooth him.

Harry inwardly groaned when--once again--half the class had gone back to staring at the two of them with either interest, jealously, anger or disgust (not that he cared about what they thought, it was just the fact they were _staring_ at them that bothered him). He held back a sigh as he sunk into the blond's arms, trying to get away from their stares and—for the first time—relived when Snape barked at them to get to work.

No that he would ever tell the greasy git that, though.

Harry sighed with relief, holding back the huge urge to jump up and done with happiness. They--they being Draco and himself--had finally escaped History of Magic and everyone's curious gazes and were now on their way to Draco's dorms for lunch. Potions hadn't been that bad, if you count out the little incident where Seamus had groped him and had then been almost mauled by Draco and smacked upside the head by Dean—his boyfriend—and the fact that Draco had spent thirty minutes glaring at their professor, but Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology had been _awful._

During charms, one of the two classes Gryfindor shared with Ravenclaw, Cho had not only flirted with him but tried to kiss him, which of course pissed Draco off enough to rip three deep gashes across her face ( and make the person next to them lose concentration and dump a bucket of toad-lard on her head). But that wasn't it. Draco had apparently mistaken the small half-goblin professor as a chew toy and had chased him around the room until Harry steeped in and calmed him down.

And than, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin, who had gotten the job back that year, had brought back the Bogart since not everyone had gotten a chance, and Draco had attacked the thing when it was Harry's turn---which instead of turning into Voldemort or a Dementor like people had thought it would it turned into Ginny Weaselly in a wedding dress—the class had laughed their asses off when Draco had clawed it's face off and the thing retreated.

And than there was Herbology, which had been fine until the Professor Sprout had brought out catnip and Draco had lost all self-control he had left and clothed-raped the brunette right there, or he _would _have had it not been for Pansy and Blaise who had restrained him and removed both Harry and the catnip out of the room until Draco calmed down and demanded that he have his mate back, only not in so many words (_My_ _Harry! Now!)._

And if he had thought that _those _had been bad, Transfiguration had been worse. Not only had Seamus groped him again, and had been slapped by not only Dean this time but half the female population--including McGonagall--Draco had been restrained, but they had been turning cups into mice and Draco had been chasing them all around the room and had promptly caught eighteen of them, and gave them all to Harry as gifts.

But that wasn't the worst part

Half way through the class, Neville had blown up his cup up, for surprisingly the first time, and Draco had promptly shot to the ceiling, dragging Harry with him where they stayed for _eighty minutes _until Harry had finally coaxed the blond cat-boy to release them both Draco had his claws buried in the ceiling—that included the claws on his feet which broke his shoes—and Harry was trapped between the blond and the ceiling.

And the _worst _part, was that he still had two classes to get throw before he could hide in his room and forget that any of it had ever happened.

Care for Magical creatures

And

Divination

Harry glanced briefly at Draco who stood beside him, who had one arm wrapped around his waist and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder before he turned his attention back to the making sure they didn't walk into anything or anyone.

Oh, boy wouldn't that be fun?

Oh, and if you didn't notice. He was being sarcastic.

Harry stretched his arms out as he lie on the quilt next to a content Draco, fully enjoying the warmth of the sun as they watched their class-mates get attacked by what looked like a cross breed between a slug, a jelly fish, a monkey, and an elephant (It had jellyfish-like tenticals--that stung like them too--with the body of a monkey--minus the fur--large elephant like ears and that oozed slim) inwardly thanking the gods that Draco had been doused with the animagus potion.

And why, you ask?

Because thanks to that little incident instead of 'comforting' the Slaghorns--the creatures mentioned above—he got to sun-bath and enjoy a snack of chocolate cake and butterbeer. Much to the envy of his classmates who were now shooting him dark looks as they waited their turn to comfort (cough-get mauled by--cough) the angry creatures. Hell even Draco wasn't causing a fuss and if you counted out the fact that he had scratched Hagrid at first ( because he had hugged Harry--not that it mattered, three small cuts weren't much to Hagrid) and the fact that he had hissed at any Slaghorns that got to close, which Harry was actually thankful for, than everything was going fine.

As if sensing his contentment Draco purred, pulling the non-protesting brunette closer so that Harry was curled up to the blond his head resting on the blond's chest. At the blond's warmth and the sound and vibration of the blond's purring the already-sleepy Harry slowly started to fall asleep, much to Draco's pleasure. With his mind clouded with the sleep and Draco's addicting scent ( sandalwood, smoke and a clean darkness) Harry couldn't help but think how warm Draco could be as he snuggled up the the enthusiastic blond' side, mumbling incoherently as Draco nuzzled the top of his head.

Needless to say Draco was _very_ happy with his mates sudden change in mood. He glanced at his half-asleep mate adoringly as he carefully carded a hand through the brunette's soft locks before pressing a kiss on his mates cheek. Mumbling incoherently, Harry simply snuggled further into his mates willing arms. Smiling as he curled around his mate protectively, Draco nuzzled the top of Harry's head in contentment, every fiber of his being screaming with pleasure when Harry leaned into his touch.

Harry's last coherent thought before he submitted to the darkness was that maybe being Malfoy's mate wasn't all that bad.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

From now on Chapters will be longer! I promise!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Catnip**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp

Warning: Slash. Cat-Draco! Ginny bashing, Cute possessive Draco! Adorable Harry! Lots of lemons! (I

Summery: During a potion accident Draco gets splashed with an animagus potion making him think hes a cat----------and that Harry's his mate!

**Thanks to every one who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The strong smell of perfumes assaulted Harry's nose as they entered the dark room. Behind him Draco hissed, scrunching his nose up in disgust as he glared at the room accusingly before scooping Harry up in his arms the second they made it up the stairs and burying his nose in the brunette's neck as he tried to rid his senses of the offending scent. Harry laughed softly at the blond's antics which in turn caused Draco to smile against his neck, happy that his mate was so relaxed around him.

"Hello class."

Sybil Trelawney's voice drawled in it's usual daze. She gazed at the students through her too-big glasses that made her look more like a bug than a witch and Harry suddenly felt Draco stiffen behind him. Blinking in confusion Harry turned only to spot Draco staring at Trelawney intensely, looking ready to pounce at any moment. The same way he looked before he pounced on the Charm's teacher. Sighing Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco, drawing him closer, which successfully shifted Draco's attention from the dazed Trelawney to the agitated Harry.

"Don't you _dare_ start that again, Draco."

Harry warned the blond who instantly deflated at the agitated tone. Whimpering softly Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, nuzzling his neck apologetically. Harry relaxed silently in the blond's embrace, though he didn't loosen his grip as he quickly took a seat in the way back of the class. As soon as they sat down Draco immediately pulled the half-protesting brunette onto his lap, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Oh no! You, poor, poor dear!"

Trelawney sighed melodramatically making Harry snap to attention, checks flushing when he spotted Trelawney who stared at him with pity, along with the rest of the class (who were just eying him and Draco in horrified curiosity. After all, it wasn't a normal occurrence for Hogwarts most notorious enemies to cuddle with each other---or for Draco Malfoy to cuddle with _anyone_ let alone with Harry Potter). Draco growled at them half-angry at his mate's discomfit, causing many of the students to turn away, flinching, and Harry to sigh in irritation.

"My dear boy, I see death in your future!"

_'Oh, Merlin! Not _this _again...'_

Harry inwardly groaned. Every single class Trelawney would predict he would die. At first it had been funny, he and Ron would make up the details of 'how he would die' for the daily essays they needed to write ( which, they surprisingly got good marks on). But as of lately it had been getting **really **annoying.

Draco growled again, not liking what the bug-like professor was saying to his mate while Harry just rolled his eyes---both at the blond's growl and Trelawney's usual annoying death-sentence.

"I'm sure I can manage."

He replied back with a forced smile, holding back Draco who was glaring at the Professor angrily. Trelawney sighed, shaking her head and mumbling incoherently under her breath while Harry held back both Draco and the urge to roll his eyes again. Draco's eyes followed the Professor, glaring at her back as she walked back down the isle, moving onto the subject of crystal ball use. His grip on Harry's waist tightened protectively as he glared at Trelawney even after she walked back up the isle, and as he glared at the rest of the class, who was still staring at them in curiosity making them turn around instantly.

Harry smiled at the over-protective blond, both in amusement and warmth. Draco purred in pleasure, moving down to nuzzle the brunette's neck happily.

"Harry."

Draco murmured in pleasure, nuzzling the brunette's neck softly, completely forgetting about his earlier anger. Harry relaxed further, drawing is attention from Trelawney's rather boring lecture on the different types of Crystal balls and how they're used differently, to the purring blond. He blushed lightly before turning away again, trying in vain focus on the incredibly boring lecture rather than succumb to the tempting blond................................

Wait, did he just call Drac---Malfoy _tempting_!?

His thought was broken when the bell rang, he sighed with relief before pulling Draco to his feet and pulling him out the room, choosing to ignore his last thought rather than answer himself. Draco frowned slightly at his mate, concerned about the sudden change. Draco carefully maneuvered the dazed Harry out of the hallway and into an empty class room. The second they stepped into the room Draco drew the brunette into his arms.

"Harry."

He murmurered softly, slipping the brunette on the teacher's desk so that he was settled between his legs. Harry blushed, having finally snapped out of his thoughts when Draco placed him up the desk. His blush darkened when he felt a hand slip in-between in legs to rub against his inner-thighs gently. Draco mewled softly by his ear, nipping at his neck lightly, leaving behind flushed skin and smiling when he was rewarded with a soft, pleased sigh.

A thud and a crash brought both male's back to the present. Harry's blush instantly intensified, though—much to Draco's pleasure-- he didn't move away form blond's embrace.

"Harry!? Dammit, mate, where are you!?"

Draco instantly glowered at the term 'mate', pulling Harry closer while Harry relaxed, recognizing Ron's voice and Hermione's giggle. He smiled, moving---or trying to move—out of the blond's possessive grip before sighing when Draco made no sign of releasing him, pulling Draco with him on his way out of the room.

"Ron, 'Mione, I'm over here!"

Harry called, waving them over. The two instantly grinned, moving to hug the brunette when they got close enough before recoiling at the dark look Draco was throwing them. Ron glared back, though refrained from saying anything and Hermione smiled sheepishly, throwing Harry a worried look.

"Thank goodness we found you. We were so worried about what happened during breakfast—and then we couldn't find you after Divination."

Hermione gushed, looking him over for injuries. Her eyes were instantly drawn in by yellowish-purple bruise that was slowly fading ( thanks to the ointment Pansy gave him) on his check, and he saw a flash of anger and protectiveness flash in her chocolate brown eyes before she smiled sympathetically.

"I can't believe she did that to you."

Hermione sighed. Harry gave her a small, reassuring smile, ignoring the glare and growl that emitted from Draco.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry mate....you know known of the stuff she said wasn't true right? And if it makes you feel any better, mom was furious when she found out. Practically screamed her ears off."

He smiled shakily, and Harry smiled back. Ron relaxed when he realized Harry wasn't mad, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist who beamed up at him before smiling softly at Harry and Draco, who was eying them wearily, though relaxing slightly when they made no move to harm/take Harry away from him.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?"

Pompfry asked impatiently, pacing the length of the room. Snape sighed in annoyance, resisting the urge to throttle the worried medi-witch if only for the fact that Dumbledore was standing three feet away and he had no desire to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

"As long as it takes! Now quit it with your infuriating pacing!"

He snapped, hiding any worry he had for his godson and favorite student. Pompfry shot him a glare and Snape sighed Dumbledore sent him a disapproving look.

"I can't say for sure. I need to know exactly what was mixed in with the animagus potion so I can neutralize it make a reverse potion."

He stated through gritted teeth before a smug smirk made it's way on to his face. He shot the headmaster a calculating look.

"When do you plan on telling Lucius and Narcissa about this little incident? I'm sure Draco's mother would be _very _upset when they find out it took so long for you to tell them about this, that is, if you plan on telling them at all?"

"Of course we're going to tell them....Oh Albus! You can't honestly tell me you plan to keep this from the boy's parents!"

Pompfry cried out when Dumbledore smiled and shook his head to the potion's masters question.

"I believe, Poppy, that it would be easier for Draco to revel his feelings without his parents breathing down his neck."

He smiled back. Pompfry shock her head in disbelief shooting a glare at Snape when he scoffed.

"Albus, what are you talking about?"

Dumbledore smiled, ignoring the question and holding out a small bowl.

"Nothing, Poppy, nothing. Now, would you like a lemon drop?"

He offered with a small, knowing smile. Poppy shuck her head, frowning and glaring at Snape one last time before storming out the room. Snape rolled his eyes at the departing form before turning a disapproving frown to the smiling headmaster.

"I'm not sure what your planning...but I won't allow that boy to be with my God child."

He half-threatened. Dumbledore shock his head with a small disappointed sigh.

"Patience is a virtue, Severus. Remember that."

* * *

Harry smiled, holding in a laugh as he watched Draco lazily bat at the mouse-on-a-string cat toy Hermione had brought with them ( apparently Crushanks* didn't like it much) half-smirking at how embarrassed the blond would be when he was back to his normal state. At the amused sound Draco looked up, smiling slightly at his mate before pulling him off the couch and onto his lap, nuzzling against his check and purring happily. Harry blushed though didn't comment, already used to the cat-boy's affection.

"Harry."

Draco coed, cuddling the brunette closer. Harry smiled slightly, allowing the blond to pull him closer. Draco purred in satisfaction, licking the brunette's check before nuzzling against him. He ignored Hermione's adoring coo and Ron's snort of a amusement (obviously thinking the same thing he had before), though he didn't hold back a grin at the sound of Hermione smacking the red-head.

"Affectionate little git, isn't he?"

Ron murmurered, recoiling slightly at the dark look Hermione had thrown him. Harry flushed slightly, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Luckily for him, Hermione chose to step in.

"Of course he is Ronald! Haven't you been paying attention? Really, magical animals are much more affectionate with their life mate's than muggle ones---you should _know_ that---and Draco thinks Harry's his mate. So _of course_ he would be."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. Ron flushed slightly, but grinned at the obviously embarrassed Harry anyway. Hermione sighed again, rolling her eyes at her fiancée before smiling at Harry and Draco (the latter having been staring at them in confusion).

"I think it's sweet, really."

She smiled with a wistful smile. Ron silently gagged behind her, smirking at Harry before he was smacked again by Hermione.

"Yeah, well I think Malfoy'll be more than embarrassed when this is all over."

He muttered. Hermione smacked him again and Harry rolled his eyes this time. For some reason the thought of Draco remembering---and Draco hating him again---made his chest hurt slightly. At his mate's slight (unnoticeable) frown, Draco pulled the blond closer. Hermione sighed wistfully again, ignoring Ron who silently rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Harry! Did we mention we're moving our wedding up? Instead of getting married when we graduate from Hogwarts, we're having the wedding in December---December 24th! Can you imagine it? In no-more than eight months we'll be married! And it'll be so perfect to! The white, powdery snow and a beautiful porcelain castle."

Hermione gushed out happily. Behind her Ron stopped his mock-gagging to blush and grin proudly. Harry grinned at the exited Hermione.

"Oh, and did we tell you yet? I'm pregnant!"

Two thunks latter and both Harry and Ron were on the floor. Hermione blinked at the two with a small frown while Draco immediately started to worry at his mate's side while Hermione sighed in slight annoyance.

"Maybe I shouldn't have blurted it out like that?"

* * *

"Aren't they so cute together!? See, I told you you'd be a fantastic photographer!"

Pansy cooed, staring at the pictures of Harry and Draco, Millicent had managed to catch. Millicent grinned, staring at the pictures in her best friends hands with a small nod, flushing slightly at the compliment Pansy gushed out afterwards. Behind them, Blaise grinned eying the pictures with a small smirk.

"Awww, their so cute!"

Pansy cooed, showing Blaise her favorite. It was from Draco and Harry's 'nap', with Harry curled up around a sleeping Draco, who was cuddling the brunette like a teddy bear, his arms wrapped around the smaller male possessively. Blaise smirked, attempting to pocket the picture, only to have Millicent and Pansy smack him (both girls glaring coldly). He grinned at them sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head (where the girls had his him surprisingly hard).

"What!? It's perfect black-mail material!"

He whined, pouting. Pansy rolled her eyes making sure all the pictures stayed out of the Italian's hands before shooting him another glare when he reached out to take one.

"They are _not _black-mail material, Zabini! They are for our Slash-Lovers view only! And for Draco when he's back to normal."

Pansy added as an after thought. Draco would surly love the pictures (especially of the one with a soaking-wet Harry and the cat-nip incident).

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what Mrs. Malfoy thinks about them, too."

Millicent voiced out loud, making everyone in the common room turn to stare at her in shock. Pansy and Blaise immediately snapped around to stare at her in disbelief.

"W-what do you mean '_I can't wait to see what Mrs. Malfoy thinks about them'_."

Pansy asked slowly. Millicent frowned slightly, confusion evident in her eyes.

"You asked me to send her some, didn't you?"

She asked, half-dreading the answer when Pansy's eyes widened in slight horror and shock. Pansy shock her head, staring at her intently.

"No....what makes you think that?"

Millicent winced, the dread building up in the pit of her stomach at th other girl's piercing stare.

"It was during lunch! When I was finishing the pictures, I showed you the first and you told me that maybe Mrs. Malfoy would like some to. So I scent her a couple copies of the first batch."

She murmured.

"After lunch? Are you _sure_ thats what happened, Millie?"

Pansy asked, her voice sightly strained. Millicent nodded, tears welling in her eyes at the stricken look on her friend's face.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"But...but I was Professor Snape during lunch, re-taking the potions test I missed. It couldn't have been me."

Pansy breathed, a frown on her face. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the wall, a frown marring his face.

"Well that, if it wasn't you, than who was it?"

* * *

Rolling her eyes at her husbands sulking form, Narcissa silently took the small envelope from her house elf with a small nod of appreciation (said elf, Bell was it? Flushed in delight and embarrassment before poofing away). She stared at the envelope calculatingly, having not expected anything as of late (plus the packaging was to unfamiliar for her tastes, not to mention to plain).

**To: Lady Narcissa Malfoy**

**From: Anonymous **

Was printed in blocked (slightly messy) words in the middle of the parchment-colored bulky package. If it weren't for the fact that their elves checked their mail themselves (and their wards prevented cursed mail to reach them-that included howlers) she would have thought it a trick.

Carefully pulling apart the thick envelope, she pulled out the stack of papers inside.

_Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

_It has come to my knowledge that your son, Draco Lucias* Malfoy, has been part of a potions accident, and your presence is greatly required. I would also like to inform you, out of concern, that your son has been drugged into thinking he is in love with a certain Harry James Potter and that Headmaster Dumbledore has neither found it necessary to inform you of your son's accident or take any action in the drugging incident. _

_Anonymously Yours_

Attached to the letter were various pictures of her Draco with one Harry Potter. Narcissa stared at the pictures in shock, before faintly the letters falling to the floor with a small clatter. Lucius looked up from his glass, to frown at her wife in concern.

"Narcissa?"

* * *

Smirking, the tall brunette stared at the laughing teens from the shadows, his eyes lingering on Harry with what could be considered possessive longing before he shot the blond haired teen around said brunette a harsh glare.

"You will be mine, Harry."

* * *

Ginny nearly screamed in frustration, glaring at her mother's back as she was dragged out of Dumbledore's office. She inwardly smirked, however, when a small crystal vile caught her eye. She quickly snatched the small vile from Poppy Pompfrey's desk as her mother and the medi witch talked about her 'obsession'.

_'You will be mine.'_

* * *

"Oh-Okay. Theres no need to panic! I mean, all that happened was Draco's strict, old-fashioned parents found out about Draco's budding relationship with Harry Potter. The person they despise more than Crabbe despises broccoli. See, no need to panic!"

Pansy huffed, her voice becoming more hysterical with each word until she was shaking Blaise by his shoulders and screaming.

"Fuck! Pansy, _your_ the one panicking, now let me go!"

Blaise groaned, swatting away the blond's hands. Taking a deep breath, Pansy turned to Millicent, completely calm, as if she hadn't been strangling the Italian and throwing a fit just a few moments ago. She gave the scared brunette a sickly-sweet smile, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Now, are you quite sure you sent those pictures?"

"No..I mean after I devolved them and gave them to you---or someone that looks, and sounds like you—they sent them with a letter, I think."

She gulped. Pansy's smile widened, making her look more scary than reassuring as her grip tightened on the brunette's shoulder. Millicent gulped again, laughing nervously when Pansy let out a crazed laugh.

"So, your saying someone who _looks and sounds _like me, but isn't me, tricked you into giving them pictures that could break our Turn-Draco-Into-A-Cat-Boy-And-Make-Him-Think-Harry-Is-His-Mate-So-The-Little-Wuss-Can-Finally-Gain-The-Courage-To-Woo-The-Golden-Boy-And-Stop-Annoying-Us-With-His-Obsessed-Fantasies-Slash-Complaints Plan. Are you telling me that the T.D.I.A.C.B.A.M.H.T.H.I.H.M.S.T.L.W.C.F.G.T.C.T.W.T.G.B.A.S.A.U.W.H.O.F.S.C plan is in trouble! My beautifully thought-out T.D.I.A.C.B.A.M.H.T.H.I.H.M.S.T.L.W.C.F.G.T.C.T.W.T.G.B.A.S.A.U.W.H.O.F.S.C plan!"

Pansy cackled, her smiled turning ferocious. Millicent squeaked, trying in vain to get away from the steaming girl. At the sound of Blaise's amused snort at Pansy's 'beautifully thought-out' plan, Pansy snapped around, hands wrapped around the front of his shirt. She pressed her face up against his, half-snarling at the sheepishly smiling teen.

"You got a problem with my plan!?!"

She snarled. Blaise laughed nervously.

"Of course not, Pans! It was am amazingly thought out plan! Ingenious really!"

He gulped. Pansy huffed, glaring at him before letting go of his shirt and turning to the scared Millicent with a small sigh. She smoothed out the brunette's shirt with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry for attacking you like that Millie! This isn't your fault, someone obviously tricked you!"

She sighed. Millicent cracked a small, nervous smile obviously accepting the apology while Blaise scuffed again.

"Don't I get an apology! You practically strangled me!"

Blaise whined, inciting another smack from Pansy and an amused smile from Millicent.

* * *

Draco stared at his sleeping mate, smiling softly when the smaller male reached out to him, murmuring his name lightly. Cuddling the brunette closer, Draco purred in delight when Harry moaned out his name, nuzzling his neck softly while his tail wrapped around Harry's waist, inching lower and lower until...

"Bang! Bang! Damn it, Draco! Open this god damn door already!"

A strangely familer voice called out, making Harry jump into awareness and blush at the fuming Draco, who glared at the door icily. Harry stifled a laugh at the annoyed look on the blond's face before pulling him out of bed with him (slipping on a silver-silk robe) and answering the door. A flushed and panting Pansy and Millicent greeted the two. Pansy immediately pushed by the two—while Millicent blushed, moving by them with a soft sounded apology.

"Oh, Draco! Something terrible has happened, and it's all Blaise's fault!"

Pansy crowed making Blaise, who had just stepped through the door, shot her a glare.

"Is not!"

Blaise snapped making Pansy shove him aside and give an amused Harry and curious Draco a large, innocent smile while Millicent shuffled nervously behind her, her eyes darting to the door and back to Pansy quickly.

"Someone sent your parents the pictures Millie and I took of the two of you—which by the way, were supper cute!---and sent them to your parents!"

Pansy cried out, sinking into the chair Millicent summoned for her. Draco, who had been nuzzling his Harry's neck, froze at the sound, feeling oddly nervous as he clutched his mate protectively. Harry, who was torn between asking the inevitable 'why were you taking pictures of us' and panicking about having to deal with Draco's parents (or, well Lucius actually. He had never actually met Mrs. Malfoy though if she was anything like Lucius, who had tried to kill him more than once, he wasn't looking forward to the meeting).

"And it's all Blaise's fault!"

Pansy cried out again, elbowing Blaise in the stomach when he made a move to disagree.

"But thats beside the point. Oh, what are we to do!?"

She wailed, swooning slightly. Taking a deep breath, Harry ignored (or tried to ignore) the hand that slipped down to caress the small of his back and stared at the blond girl intently.

"Okay. Do you have any idea when they'll be here?"

He asked, taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what to do. Pansy nodded, pouting at the brunette's calmness while Blaise rolled his eyes at the girl's melodramatic tendencies.

"Depending on whether or no Narcissa fainted, they'll be here today or tomorrow."

Blaise interjected, dusting himself; off and pulling himself from the ground (from when Pansy elbowed him) and smirking at the pouting Slytherin female. Harry frowned slightly, making Draco immediately lose focus and attempt to make his mate smile again.

"So...what are we supposed to do?"

He frowned. Blaise shrugged.

"Theres not much you, or we, can do about this. The only reason Pansy made such a big entrance is because she's a Drama Queen—uph! Damn it, stop hitting me Pansy!"

Blaise pouted when Pansy smacked him again, glaring at him icily while Millicent smiled in amusement and as Harry stared on in disbelief. Pouting at the fact his mate wasn't paying much attention to him anymore, Draco tugged the silver-clad teen onto his lap to nuzzle his check lightly and purr softly. Pansy immediately let go Blaise to coo over the two boys while Millicent inconspicuously snapped a couple of pictures of the two.

"Aw...you two are so cute!"

Pansy coed, making Harry blush and Blaise snicker quietly.

* * *

"Oh Lucius! Did you see the pictures?! They're so...so....so........cute!"

Narcissa cried out, spreading the pictures out for her husband to see as she stared at them loveingly. Her baby boy had found such a cute boyfriend! Oh, her grand-babies would be so adorable! She could just imagine it, an adorable little girl or boy with white-blond hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes or ebony black hair, and cool stormy gray-eyes. Oh, she couldn't wait!

Lucius, on the other hand, chocked on the coffee he was drinking, staring at the pictures in shock. Not only was his son sporting cat appendages, but he was cuddling Potter!

"What is the meaning of this! Narcissa, this letter says Draco's been drugged!"

Lucius snapped at his stare struck wife. Narcissa scuffed.

"Lucius, dear. Severus sent me a letter a few days ago, Draco was just dosed with Severus's animagus potion, and now he thinks Harry is his mate."

"So he's being tricked into being with this half-breed!?"

Narcissa shot him a glare, snatching the letter out of his hand.

"Lucius, dear, have you really been this dense. Our Draco has been infatuated with Harry Potter since day one. Could you not see the way his eyes sparkled when he used to force you to tell him the tale of how he brought down the Dark Lord, or how disappointed he looked when the boy turned down his offer for a friendship?"

Narcissa sighed, gathering the pictures for safe keeping. Lucius stared in disbelief.

"Cissy, thats nonsense. Draco's been tormenting the boy since day one...he obviously hates him!"

He scoffed in disbelief. Narcissa shook her head with an amused smile.

"Lucius, dear, do you not remember how you used to torment me? If I remember correctly, you used to charm ice down the back of my robes, pull my hair, trip me, and taunt me in the hallways. Apparently it's just something you Malfoy's males do when you have a crush."

Narcissa laughed at her flustered husband, her voice laced with amusement. Staring at the last picture on the table, which happened to be of Draco and Harry in the library, with the brunette sitting on the blond's lap as they flipped through a book, both male's smiling. Deflating slightly, much to his wife's delight, he sighed leaning back against his chair.

"Okay, okay. I see your point."

He sighed, placing the picture down. Narcissa smiled, looking pleased as she put the photo away.

"Of course you do. Now it'll be much easier when we go down to visit the two."

She chirped happily, humming as she moved gracefully down the hall to tell her house elves what to pack, leaving Lucius to smile in amusement behind her.

"Poor boys, they have no idea what they've gotten into."

* * *

T.B.C.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you liked this chap. Review!

*Did I spell that right?

*Pronounced: LOO-kai-IS


	5. Chapter 5

Catnip

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp

Warning: Slash, Cat-Draco, Ginny bashing, Cute, possessive Draco! Adorable Harry! Lots of lemons! **Possible M-Preg.**

Summery:

During a potion accident Draco gets splashed with an animagus potion making him think hes a cat----------and that Harry's his mate!

**Thanks to every one who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Humming a soft lullaby under her breath, Hermione sighed, hugging a white silk dress to her nose, her eyes darting to her full length mirror that revealed a small bump in her other wise pancake flat stomach. Running a hand down her caramel-tanned stomach, she sighed in bliss at the thought of the little girl or boy......her and Ron's little girl or boy...growing inside her. At the sound of someone knocking on her door she slipped on her shirt before smoothly making her way over to the door, only to meet with the smiling face of none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Not wanting to be rude, and curious, she invited them into the Headgirl's living room.

"Ms. And Mr. Malfoy....what can I do for you?"

She smiled, slightly surprised when Narcissa smiled back.

"You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Harry Potter, would you?"

Narcissa asked, sitting down gracefully on one of the love seats. Half-alarmed and now on the defensive, Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion on the two.

"I might be...it depends on why you want to know."

She stated calmly, sitting down across from the blond who smiled as if pleased with her answer. Lucius moved to stand before his wife, knowing that she wouldn't like to be interrupted.

"Well, you see, I just got the most _adorable_ pictures of my baby boy and his soon-to-be-bride, and just wanted to come over and see them for myself."

She sighed dreamily. She couldn't help it, the two looked just so _cute_ together! Hermione relaxed slightly, though her confusion obviously showed in her expressive chocolate brown eyes because Narcissa smiled, shaking her head in amusement, cutting he off just as she was going to ask her question.

"How do I know...and why don't I disapprove?"

Narcissa asked her. Hermione nodded, accepting the tea the blond woman summoned for them.

"Well, for one, a mother just knows these things. Not to mention my little Draky has had quite the crush on little Harry since he was little. Why don't I care? Draco just _adores_ Harry...he's been so love struck it reminds me of Lucius when we were young...but anyway, as long as my son if happy, I'm happy."

She smiled, sipping from her ivory cup. Hermione nodded, imagining herself in the same position.

"Yes. I am a friend of Harry's...but if your wondering where he is, he's with my Fiancée and Draco, out at Honeydukes."

Hermon offered. She had had the strongest craving for chocolate lately, and Ron had made it his duty to fulfill he every desire after she told them she's pregnant. Harry had gone because he wanted to buy a few more cat toys for Draco, and wanted cherry lollipops for himself, and Draco had gone because Harry had gone. Narcissa smiled.

"That's perfect...what do you say while we wait for them we pick up Pansy and Millie and head of to do a little shopping?"

* * *

Harry laughed as Draco once again pounced on the self-moving mouse plushie he had gotten the blond. Said adorably fluffy mouse squeaked as Draco bit into it, chewing on it with a pleased expression, completely oblivious to Harry's amusement and Ron's outright laughter. Beaming at the sound of his mate's soft laughs, Draco let go of the (thankful) plushie and immediately let go of it to wrap the dark haired male into an soft embrace, nuzzling his hair affectionately, mewling when Harry scratched him behind his cat ears in response.

Ron coughed, completely awkward staring at the two practically cuddle in the middle of the street, half reminded of how Sirius and Remus acted when the two finally got together, though he sincerely hoped he wouldn't walk in on the two (seriously! Who goes at it in the _kitchen_....oh, wait, this is Sirius we're talking about), or see them in a hot and heavy make out session in the closet (that was the _last time_ he entered a closet before knocking.........though Sirius _did_ have a nice arse...._no, no_! Damnit, he was supposed to forget that! Repress, repress...)

"Um, Ron?"

Harry asked, looking concerned. Ron snapped up, looking faintly sheepish.

"'S wrong, Harry?"

He asked, grinning sheepishly. Harry arched a dark brow, staring at him strangely.

"You've just been muttering 'repress' for the last five minutes, you know."

He stated slowly, eying him like one would Remus when he goes on a chocolate rampage. Ron laughed nervously, thankful when Draco pulled Harry's attention away (the blond didn't like it when **his** Harry's attention was on anyone but him), before sighing and shaking his head as if shaking the memories out, following the two as they made their way up the hill, Ron inwardly cursing Draco's potion accident for the hundredth time that day since it prevented them from just using the floo like normal. As if reading his mind, Harry grinned at him.

"Aw, Ronnie dear isn't tired, is he?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head with mock disappointment. Ron felt a tick form, along with the urge to through a nasty comment at the boy who was being half carried by Draco, though refrained from doing so as the memory of last night kicked in, were hehad thrown a piece of lasagna at Harry and was throughly wrung by an angry Draco who thought he was attaking the dark haired male. Grumbling, he turned away from the younger male, pointedly giving him the silent treatment. Harry's grin widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot your pregnant! Oh, 'Mione will be so happy!"

He mocked. Ron held back a growl. Harry had been saying it was him pregnant, not Hermione, since it was Hermione 'wearing the pants in their relationship' (though what that meant he still doesn't know, especially since they both wear pants), and because he was so 'whipped'.

Rolling his eyes, Ron sighed when Harry made another jab at him before pouting at turning to Draco when he didn't respond. Happy to have his mate's full attention, Draco eagerly ate it up. A sudden familiar voice suddenly broke through it all, though, as they reached the front gate. Ron and Harry froze at the sight of Pansy and Hermione waving to them...with Narcissa Malfoy standing right beside them, smiling as she spotted them. At his Harry's rapid paling, Draco turned to a familiar scent, not alarmed when he spotted his mother, but feeling more than a little protective at his mate's uneasiness.

"Harry!"

Hermione called, looking pleased as she spotted the three, smiling when Ron immediately made his way to her side. Narcissa smoothly made her way towards her son (and soon to be son-in-law, she inwardly smirked), Pansy and Millicent right behind her.

"Drakey, dear, there you are! We've been waiting for all day."

She smiled, smoothing a strand of blond hair from Draco's face and smiling at him. Draco smiled back, her scent identifying her as family and not a threat.

"And Harry! Oh, you just look so adorable in green, it just absolutely brings out those gorgeous eyes of yours."

She sighed, eying the Malfoy crest on the emerald cloak he was wearing (which was forced on him by an eager Draco who seemed to love putting him in in silver and green, sporting his family crest) with appreciation. Harry smiled some what nervously, strangely shy around the woman who's the mother of his enemy(?), and the wife of the man who has tried to kill him on more than one occasion (and worships the person who not only killed his parents, but tried to kill him on more than one occasion).

"Um, thanks?"

He blinked. Narcissa smiled at his adorableness, inwardly thanking Merlin her baby boy had found such a cute wife-to-be. Draco, pleased that his mother and mate were getting along, pulled his Harry closer, nuzzling his check affectionately, making Harry flush as the three girls stared at the two with dreamy looks. Highly embarrassed, Harry half-heartedly tried to get away from Draco's arms before giving up when both Hermione gave him a pointed look and Draco whined, clinging harder to his waist. Narcissa, as if completely oblivious to Harry's embarrassment and escape attempt, smiled at the both sweetly, looking pleased.

"Well, now that your here too, why don't we go out for lunch?"

She offered, smiling. Nodding blankly, Harry allowed himself to be pulled, along with Draco, back outside the castle to the appariating area, and pulled away from Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and the two Slytherins right behind them.

They entered an expensive looking restaurant. They were instantly seated in a medium sized private room, with Hermione looking over the menu with hearts in her eyes. Ron smiled dreamily at her as she proceeded to order three orders of steak, two grilled chickens, four mashed potatoes, three chocolate cakes, two carrot cakes, two puddings and an entire Shepherd's Pie. Harry nearly outright laughed at the order, before he remembered who he was with and sobering up.

It wasn't like he had anything against Narcissa Malfoy, he didn't really know her, but her husband had tried to kill him repeatedly and her son tormented him endlessly for years, so he couldn't exactly be blamed for being suspicious and nervous around the female. In fact the only reason he came was because if Hermione, who had been extremely protective of Harry, whom she viewed as a little brother, trusted the female enough to be around and be so relaxed (especially with her being pregnant, she had become even more protective and suspicious because of it), than he guessed he could try it.

It's not like they could have put a spell on her, seeing as magical pregnancies mean the one pregnant become invincible to spells until the birth: baby's magic were always extremely powerful in the womb, and they protected their mother's while being carried, even giving them a magical boost.

Smiling at Harry warmly, Hermione made her self comfortable next to him, as if the reassure him nothing bad would happen, and she wouldn't let him get hurt. Draco, having finally got the fact Hermione viewed his mate more like a mother or older sister, allowed it with protest.

"You should order something, too, Harry. I haven't seen you eat since breakfast, and if I know you---which I do—you've been gorging on lollipops instead of having a real meal the last couple of hours."

Hermione smiled. Apparently she found his addiction to blood pops amusing (and adorable because she would coo over him endlessly as she showered him them, glad he finally found something he would eat with out protest). Harry smiled, knowing it would be pointless to argue with the paternal female before ordering a small Salisbury steak, with mashed potatoes and green beans, along with a dark chocolate cake with a banana pudding filling. Ron and Narcissa smiled at the little conversation, Ron because he loved the way his best friend, and honorary 'little brother' and love of his life go together so well, and Narcissa because she thought it was so adorable the way the knew each other so well, glad her son's love was happy.

"Ms. Malfoy....."

"Narcissa, dear. Calling me Ms. Makes me feel so old."

"Okay, Narcissa, why did you want to meet?"

Harry asked slowly, weighing his words carefully so he wouldn't make a mistake and say something stupid. Narcissa smiled.

"Well, Harry dear, truthfully I just _had_ to come see my little Dragon's adorable little boyfriend. Plus, I wanted to see my baby boy in cat ears and a tail, he just looks so _cute_!"

Narcissa sighed, inwardly smirking when Harry gaped at her or the 'boyfriend' part, and half cooing when her little Draco purred at her statement, cuddling the dark haired male to his side, arms wrapped around his waist firmly.

"Bo-boyfriend?

Harry chocked out, but was ignored by all. Pansy smiled, nodding in agreement.

"See, I _told_ you they looked cute together! Wouldn't they have such gorgeous children?"

Pansy sighed, staring at them dreamily. She couldn't wait until they finally had children: she would love to babysit. Mille smiled at the thought, half blushing as she thought of her own crush (plus, all the money she's make filming the two hot boys going at it). Hermione sighed, loving the idea of Harry and Draco having children, they would be so cute!

Ron and Harry were the only one's that looked shocked, Harry because he had no idea how Narcissa got the idea he was dating _Draco Malfoy_ (or the idea he'd marry him or have children with him), and Ron because he seriously did _not_ wanted to think about his best friend, and little brother, having children with Malfoy, especially because what it implied...Harry...and Draco..doing _that _(plus, he _really_ didn't want to think about Harry playing Draco's wife).

"Oh! Wouldn't Harry just look _adorable_ in a wedding dress?"

Hermione suddenly gushed, the image of a blushing Harry in a silk white wedding dress floating through her mind. Pansy immediately nodded, smirking when she thought of designing the dark haired male's weeding dress.

Harry and Ron gapped at the exited females, Harry becoming more and more dreadful as they talked all about how his wedding would be, not noticing when Draco's hand made its way down his pants.

"We-wedding dress!?"

Ron squeaked. Hermione instantly turned to him, beaming.

"Of course! Wouldn't he look so adorable!?"

She smiled, though her eyes were sharp in a way that said if he didn't agree, he'd be in the dog house for the rest of his life. Sending his best friend an apologetic look, he nodded nervously. Hermione, pleased, smiled sweetly before turning back to her conversation. Harry shot his supposed best friend a sharp look, making Ron half cower in fear.

"You are so whipped."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

"Well, that was fun!"

Hermione chirped as the four (Draco had followed Harry, again), as she made herself comfortable on her couch, beaming at the sulking Harry and cowering Ron (who was being glared at by a pissed Harry, which meant Draco was glaring as well).

"Which part? The part were you girls practically decided who I'm going to marry, when, how and in what, or where Draco stuck his hand down my pants before making me o-or-orga, _you know what_ in the restaurant?"

Harry snapped, completely mortified that the blond had done **that** to him, not only in front of Hermione and Ron, but Draco's mother and the two Slytherin girls. _Crap_, he had _moaned_! _**Moaned!**_

Hermione smiled at him patiently, as if smiling to a six year old who had just asked why he had to eat his vegetables. Ron snickered at the memory, only to receive a smack from both Hermione and Harry, and warning hiss from Draco, who thought the red head had upset his mate again. Harry smirked at the pouting Ron, remembering how all the girls (Narcissa included), had turned to smack Ron when he laughed at Harry 'accident', and how Draco had practically mauled the red head after Harry had snapped at him.

"Harry."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head at his naiveness. It was just so cute the way he was oblivious to the fact he liked the blond, and the way the blond adored him. But than again, Harry _was_ oblivious to anything that involved romance (Ginny excluded because, well, she did everything which included whoring herself out to the boy), and Cho, because really, nothing would have happened between the two, especially with Draco sabotaging it the whole time (and Cho's constant crying.)

"You'll understand soon."

She smiled. Harry rolled his eyes at her answer, tired of her answering him with a knowing smile and a _'you'll understand soon'_. Draco nuzzled his neck softly, trying to sooth his mate's irritation, making the dark haired male deflate slightly.

"So, your going to meet with them again, aren't you Mione?"

Ron asked trying to break the silence. Hermione smiled, nodding. The girls had invited her to look at weeding dresses for her, along with some baby cloths.

"Yeah! We decided to look at some wedding dresses, Narcissa says she knows the perfect store, and Pansy and Millie----."

Though, at the moment, he wished he had kept the silence.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Lucius drawled as he say his wife walk gracefully into their temporary room. Narcissa smiled at the sight of her husband, curled up on an emerald armchair, a book in hand. Smoothly walking up to him, she sat in his lap, happier than she had been in a long time.

"It was amazing. Little Harry is just so cute, and his looks amazing with our Dray! Plus, that friend of his, Hermione, agreed to help us get them together. Plus, were going out to shop for the girl's wedding dress, she's marrying the youngest Weaselly in December."

Narcissa smiled. Lucius raised a slim white-blond eyebrow.

"And they can afford this?"

He drawled. Rolling her eyes, Narcissa smacked his arm.

"Really, dear, I don't see why you insist on keeping this rivalry with the Weasellys!"

Narcissa sated, giving her husband a sharp look. Lucius smiled at her almost-but-no-quite pout before shaking his head lightly.

"So, have you started on the boy's and Draco's wedding yet?"

And Narcissa grinned.

Somewhere, Harry shivered, feeling oddly fearful.

* * *

"Harry!"

A voice chirped happily, making Harry groan in despair, Draco his and snap to attention, glaring at the figure who made her way down the isle, sitting down in front of Harry and beaming. Hermione regarded the girl coldly, and Ron narrowed his eyes at his little sister. Smiling as if she didn't notice Draco pulling Harry closer to himself, and the other three (and almost everyone else at the table) looking at her with obvious competent and suspicion, she rested her chin on her elbows, revealing her double-c cupped chest (that was easily shown in her to tight shirt) and smiling flirtatiously.

"Harry. I just wanted to apologize about the other day....I was just jealous, I guess I didn't want to think you really broke up with me...and than I saw Malfoy all over you. I was just hurt. But I was wrong, so...I'm sorry, and to make sure you know I'm sorry, I made you some cupcakes."

She smiled in an overly sweet way. All eyes went to a small picnic basket which she set in front of him. Hermione instantly snatched it up, ignoring the indignant look Ginny sent her. She glared at the basket thoughtfully before pulling out her wand, setting the basket in front of her, and waving her wand smoothly, murmuring under her breath.

_Chocolate Chip Cupcakes_

_Ingredients:_

_Flour_

_Butter_

_Sugar_

_Peanut Butter_

_Cinnamon _

_Chocolate Chips_

_Vegetable Oil_

…_..._

_**WARNING!WARNING!**_

_LOVE POTION DETECTED, LOVE POTION DETECTED!_

A monotone called out, before screaming out the warning, red lights flashing. All eyes left Hermione and the cloth covered basket to glare at Ginny, who glared angrily before stomping out of the room.

"Just you wait, Potter, you won't get away from me!"

She screamed shrilly before storming out of the Great Hall, which immediately irrupted into loud, angry voices. Draco glared at the cup cakes angrily, pulling Harry away from them as if afraid it would jump up and attack, smirking when Ron set them on fire.

Hermione and Pansy, however, watched as Ginny left the room in an angry huff. Was that a satisfied glint they had spotted as they girl's plan was detected?

Ginny, despite being an obsessive annoyance, as not an idiot. She had scored fourth in her year, after all. So what was up with the lame plan? And why did she do it in front of the entire Great Hall when she knew, or had to have known, that Hermione would have checked them before letting Harry have them (who would have most likely set them aside as to not hurt her feelings before throwing them away when he was alone).

"What was she thinking! I mean really, what kind of crazy bitch tries to use love potion to force someone to go out with them...no offense Ron."

Lavender added quickly, not wanting to anger the hot headed Gryfindor. Ron shook his head, slumping in his chair.

"No, you're right. I have no idea what her problem is."

Ron sighed. Where had his baby sister gone? The little sister who used to bug him for stories about Hogwarts, who used to smile so sweetly and blush, who couldn't be in the same room as his best friend with out fainting. His shy, sweet little sister who used to idolize her brothers and who wouldn't even think of hurting someone else, or manipulating someone to get what she wants.

"Yeah, I never thought she'd go this far."

Neville muttered, sending Harry a sympathetic look. Lavender scoffed, rolling her eyes at his statement.

"How could you not? The girl is attention starved, she'd do anything, or anyone, just to be the center of the universe. Harry James Potter, the valiant Knight of Gryfindor and the Light side, destroyer of Lord Voldemort*, the wizarding world's number one bachelor and sought out man...the Boy Who Lived....for someone like Ginny, who loves attention, money and fame, you couldn't pick better arm-candy. Plus the boy is gorgeous, and she'd be the envy of most women and men."

Lavender stated calmly, ignoring the exasperated look Harry sent her.

"She has a point, Harry."

Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"She _is_ the youngest of seven, children in large families tend to be pron to jealousy and attention seeking."

"That doesn't explain it all, though. I mean, her sleeping around and trying to get Harry to be with her, yes. But going so far as to try to get him drunk so he would impregnate her, and using Love Potion? I may not be the youngest from my five brothers and sisters, but I'm sure the most Eric, my little brother who is jealous of me being a wizard, would do is put rubber spiders in my cereal or shave off my eyebrows when I sleep."

Dean cut in. Ron looked half-ready to protest, but the thought of Ginny trying to get Harry drunk at last years Christmas party, spiking his punch before trying to have sex with him, and than her latest plan of trying to use love potion, he refrained from doing so.

"Ron, I know Ginny's your sister, and I know you can't hate her. In truth, I'm not to sure I can hate her either...she's been like my little sister so so long, despite all she's done....but I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Harry sighed, slumping into a distraught Draco's arms. He hated how his supposed 'fans' threw themselves at him, hated all the fan clubs and fangirls(and boys) who stalked him and tried to force or trick him into being with them, either to be able to say they slept with the 'Boy Who Lived' or in a sick try at fame.

"Neither can we...Ginny may be our little sister---"

"---but Harry-kins is like our little brother---"

"---and we won't let---"

"----Ginny's attention seeking ways----"

"---hurt our little, virgin, Har-Bear."

Fred and George said in union, smirking when Harry turned red at their last statement, looking torn between smacking the twins and hugging them.

"Fred! George! There are _first years_ at the table!"

Hermione snapped, her maternal instinct going haywire at the thought of the twins not only dirtying the children's ears, but her little virgin---er, Harry's ears, as well. The twins sent her identical, knowing grins.

"Why, Mione!------"

"---don't you just look radiant today, almost----"

"----as if you're glowing!---"

"----you don't happen to be using----"

"---a new lotion---"

"---do you? Maybe----"

"---Arabella's _baby_ soft lotion? Or-----"

"---our _Mother's_ homemade lotion?"

They grinned knowingly. Hermione rolled her eyes, regretting having told the twins her secret (though only after they had walked in and had heard Ron asking Hermione when they would buy baby clothing).

Harry grinned in amusement, rolling his eyes at the scene of the twins teasing Hermione who mock glared at the two. Sipping at his pumpkin juice, Harry grimaced, both at the strange feeling that shot through them. At his grimace, Hermione gave him a worried look which he put to ease with a smile.

"The pumpkin juice just tastes weird."

He muttered. Everyone missed Draco's eyes narrowing into slits, and the way Harry had glowed for a millisecond.

"So. What are we going to do today? I suggest we play spin the bottle."

Seamus grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Harry only to be growled at by Draco and smacked by most of the females in the room.

"What was that, Seamus?"

Dean growled, glaring.

Harry laughed.

* * *

Ginny smirked as she left the Great Hall. Everything had gone as planned, and no one had noticed as she slipped the potion into Harry's goblet, to busy watching as Hermione took her bait and checked the cupcakes she had made.

As if she was stupid enough as to not know Hermione would have checked them, or to think Harry would even eat them. The whole love potion was just their to distract everyone so she could slip the real potion into the boy's breakfast.

But what potion had she used. She couldn't use a love potion, it was to obvious and she was sure Hermione would figure it out, and then pin it on her. Imperious would be even more obvious, plus he was immune, and persuasion ( the potion form of Imperious) would take to long, to much money and would show in any basic blood test. So the only thing she could use was a _that_ potion. A potion couples who wanted children used. It made it so that the couple would instantly become pregnant after sex.

Now, why would she use that?

Now all she had to do was find away to get the dark haired male to sleep with her. Smirking, Ginny Weaselly made her way to her dorm, feeling smug and victorious.

"_I'll win...you'll see Potter. I always win."_

* * *

Dark mocha eyes stared at Harry's back, looking the slim male up and down before inwardly scowling when he spotted a familiar blond next to _his_ Harry. Smirking at the thought of finally besting Slytherin's 'Ice Prince', the dark haired male turned away, thoughts consumed with getting his Harry and getting ride of an annoying blond, not in the least deteriorated that his plan to have Malfoy's parents split them apart work.

Keeping his face in his usual cold indifference, he made his way down the icy dungeon, letting a cold smirk adorn his face when his eyes landed on the exact spot he had been aiming for.

**Severus Snape**

**Hogwarts Professor**

**Potions Master **

Opening the door smoothly, he allowed a cruel smirk to adorn his pale lips as he stared at a grim looking Severus, who glared at him coldly, though looked curious as to why he was there.

"Severus. We've both got a problem with a certain Malfoy and Potter being together, right?"

"Now, who do you think you are---!"

He ignored the Potion Master's glare, choosing to instead sit down in front of the angry Severus Snape smoothly.

"So, I thought, why don't we work together to separate them?"

He drawled, smirking. Snape paused, moving forward slightly and looking at him through narrowed onyx eyes, looking both interested and suspicious.

"Fine. You have a deal."

He smirked at the Potions Master once again, standing up smoothly and making his way out of the to cold room, and away from Snape's chillingly cold eyes. Snape's slightly amused drawl stopped him, however, just as he made it to the door, pale hand clutching the ivory handle.

"Call me Severus again, Theodore Nott, and I don't care about this little plan of yours, I'll have you in detention faster than you can get Ginevra Weaselly to give you head."

Theodore Nott smirked.

"Of course Professor. Of course."

* * *

Harry shivered once again, just as they made their way out of the Three Broomsticks having decided to go out ( it was Saturday).

"You okay?"

Draco breathed into his ear, making him shiver again. Draco had been even more...strange...than usual since breakfast, his hands no longer wandering like they used to and his arms barley leaving his waist. Harry nodded, though truthfully he had been feeling a little strange since he had eaten in the Great Hall. He felt hotter than usual, like he was in an oven, and couldn't seem to stay awake, feeling like he had just run a marathon.

Harry smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY**.

My computer broke around Christmas, I have no idea why, and it took the place I sent it to forever to fix it. I needed a new part and it was late, the kept saying 'next Thursday' or 'next Friday'. It took me forever to get it back, and than I had to re-install my 'Open Office' document. And then I had to write the chapters, because I remembered I had only started chapter five when my computer broke (I was able to have my stuff saved on a file and then was able to save them on my Open Office Document.

Well, anyway, _**I'm sorry**_.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Nip

Thanks for the Reviews!

**First Lemon!**

**All chapters have been spell checked!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Squirming in his seat, Harry resisted the urge to moan as a cool hand brushed against his abdomen, before equally cool arms wrapped around his waist, slipping underneath his black-silk buttoned shirt.

He was hot, melting, burning up. All it, whatever or however you chose to phrase it, but he felt like he was in an oven and he had no idea why, especially seeing as they were in an air conditioned ice cream shop. Draco nuzzled his neck soothingly and Harry relaxed at the feeling of the soothly cool pressure against his neck before accepting the chocolate-strawberry-cookies and cream sundae he had ordered from a witch who giggled at the sight of the two males cuddling on seat, Harry on Draco's lap.

It had been a day since Ginny's attempt to drug him and Dumbledore had given them another day off, Hermione, Pansy and Millicent were off with Narcissa looking at wedding dresses (for Hermione, thankfully), Lucius had decided to poke fun at Snape while he worked on his potions in his dungeons, and Ron had went swimming with Seamus and Dean down at the lake (Harry having declined because he didn't want to deal with getting Draco in the water).

So they had decided to go down to get some ice cream. Or, well, Harry decided. Squirming again at the unbearable heat, Harry didn't resist when the blond pulled him from the seat to drag him into the forest. Curious, Harry followed the taller male as he was dragged closer and closer to the Whomping Willow, and than past the tree and the Shrieking Shack, and into the Forbidden Forest.

They stopped deep enough to not be considered still on Hogwarts, and to be safe from any creatures. Draco finally turned around, before pressing Harry up against a tree, kissing him firmly. Harry half moaned, feeling to tired to resist, he kissed back half-heartedly. Cool hands slipped underneath his pants, one hand holding onto his arse firmly and the other lifting him up and pressing him against the tree, Harry's legs wrapped around the blond the keep himself up, and Draco purred against the kiss, tongue leisurely running against the crease of Harry's lips, making the younger male moan, melting into the cool embrace.

The next thing Harry knew, his shirt of off, pants unzipped and unbuttoned and half-way down his legs with Draco pressing firm licks and kisses down his chest and neck, pausing briefly to move up and press a searing kiss against his swollen lips.

"'arry!"

Harry squeaked at the sound of Hagrid's voice, whom was blushing as he greeted them, looking faintly confused.

" 'arry ya should know 's dangerous ta be 'ought 'ere."

He murmured, looking way and missing the dark glare Draco sent him. Flushing and horrified, Harry nodded mutely before snapping to attention, quickly pulling his shirt on and pants on.

"Um, Hagrid, I'd appreciate if you didn't ell anyone. Ron wouldn't let me live it down,"

He grinned sheepishly. Eye still averted, and still blushing, Hagrid nodded semi-awkwardly. Draco scowled at half-giant before pulling Harry out of the Forrest, looking like a child who was told he couldn't have his favorite toy.

He laughed at the irony.

(.)(.)(.)

"Wow, Mione, you look great!"

Harry grinned as he walked in on the girls dressing Hermione, who was now in a white silk, sleeveless gown that hugged her curves before flowing down long, slim legs. She also adorned white silk gloves, a diamond necklace and glass slippers. Her auburn-chestnut hair was pulled into a bun with a white, emerald encrested tiara on top. Her lips were painted a cherry-red and checks lightly flushed, but other wise she didn't have make-up on (not that she needed it).

Hermione flushed at the compliment, looking at him through shy lashes.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Harry grinned. Pansy smirked.

"See, I told you! It looks amazing on you!"

Pansy stated,grinning. Hermione smiled back, looking at her full length mirror and sighing dreamily, taking the roses Millicent handed her.

"Yeah, you look amazing."

Millicent smiled. Draco rolled his eyes at the whole thing, following his mate when he went to sit on the couch, pulling him onto his lap. Harry held back a blush when he felt something hard press against his back, and couldn't help remember the steamy moment that had happened just moments before. Draco smirked against his neck, as if reading his mind. He ignored the feeling and smiled at Hermione warmly, much to Draco's annoyance, who didn't like to be ignored.

"Have you decided on a dress yet?"

Hermione nodded, re-looking at herself in her full length ivory mirror (a gift from Harry).

"Yes. I've decided to take this one, Narcissa had it made just for me before she left."

"Left?"

This time Millicent smirked.

"Snape fire called and said if she didn't come take back her prat of a husband, she was going to become a widow."

Harry grinned. From what he had heard, Lucius took great pleasure in making Snape's life a living hell. Draco laughed against his neck, his voice deep and throaty making Harry shiver.

"We also decided on using Chrysanthemums and Lilacs for the wedding bouquet, and we're throwing the wedding by the lake, December 20th. As long as it's okay with Ron."

Harry grinned at the last bit, which was added as an after thought. If he didn't know any better, he would have said it was more Hermione's wedding than Hermione's and Ron's, though Ron seemed to be thankful that his soon-to-be-wife had taken everything over.

"It looks like you two have been having fun."

Pansy smirked, eying the two knowingly. Draco smirked back and Harry flushed, elbowing Draco when his hand slipped down the front of his pants. The blond just continued to smirk, nuzzling his neck warmly. Hermione sighed at the cuteness before turning back.

"Have you seen Ron, Harry? We're supposed to go out to dinner tonight."

Hermione asked, twirling in front of the mirror, loving the way her dress floated. Harry nodded, not looking up from eying Draco's hands with suspicion.

"He's fussing over what to wear at the moment, he should be here soon."

He grinned. He had passed Ron being pushed around by Lavender and Parvtail, who were helping him chose something to wear for the 'official question'. Hermione had bullied Ron into formally asking her to marry him, him having blurted it out one day after they were arguing about how Hermione had gone out with Seth Clear (some Ravenclaw) a couple months before.

Suddenly squealing, Hermione pushed the two boys out of the room as she turned to Pansy and Millicent to help her choice an outfit for the night.

Harry sighed fondly as he found himself being pulled off the ground, from where Hermione had literally shoved them out, before turning to Draco who eyed him with a smirk.

"What should be do now?"

He asked, sighing in boardroom. Draco leaned forward, opening his mouth to say something when a load voice interrupted, making Draco scowl again.

"Harry!---"

"-----Har-Bear!"

The twins coursed, grinning identically.

"....Is there something you wanted?"

Harry asked, eyes narrowed at their grins. The twins batted their eyes innocently, looking the prime of innocent angels. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now---"

"--why would---"

"--you say that?---"

"---especially after----"

"--we came all---"

"---the way here----"

"---to offer you----"

"---some of our homemade----"

"--cookies!"

They grinned, holding out a tin can with warm, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Harry eyed them as one would a large, snarling beast (or Snape in a sped-o) before turning to the twins with an unimpressed look.

"What're in them this time? A gender changing potion? De-aging potion?"

He drawled. The last time he had accepted something from the twins, he had turned into a girl with pink hair (and Ron had de-aged into a four year old who wouldn't let go of Hermione). The twins pouted at him, looking as if he had kicked their puppy right after stomping on their ice cream.

"Why, Harry----"

"---would we---"

"----lie to----"

"---you?"

They chimed, giving him their best puppy dog looks. Sighing, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. You would."

"Hmph!---"

"--well than----"

"---we'll just---"

"---take---"

"---our cookies---"

"---and leave!"

They chimed again, looking mock insulted and making a big show of leaving in a huff. Harry smiled as he saw them offer the same cookies to a first year, who took them never noticing as his hair turned bright, bubble gum pink and as he grew a monkey tail.

"Potter!"

Draco nearly growled when someone else interrupted them _again_. This time it was Theodore Nott, who smiled up at him, hands on knees panting slightly having ran to greet him. Harry smiled back, much to Draco's irritation.

"Where are you going?"

Theodore grinned, dusting off his shirt and grinning at the shorter dark haired male.

It had been third year when they had meet. Snape had paired them up in a potions project (brewing a truth potion, writing an essay and listing the differences from a truth potion and truth spell). They had argued a lot a first, but after Theodore had accidentally let it slip that his birthday was in a couple of days, and Harry had gotten the dark haired Slytherin a gift, they had gotten over it, getting together in secret and sending letters to each other over the next couple of years.

They kept their friendship a secret because despite Ron being his best friend, he was still pretty prejudiced against Slytherins, and even if it was better now, with Voldemort having come back and the Ministry looking for a reason to slander his name (and the Nott's being big in the dark arts and with the Voldemort), neither had wanted to risk it.

Draco bared his fangs at the dark haired Slytherin, feeling oddly threatened by his presence. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Draco beat him to it.

"Yes. He's with me."

The sentence was slightly strained, as if it was hard for him to speak. Theodore glared, and Harry shot Draco a confused look.

"I was just asking Harry----"

"He's busy."

Draco snapped, arms tightening around his little mate who frowned, sending his friend an apologetic look as he was pulled out of the room and back into their own room. Rolling his eyes at the blond, Harry squeaked as he found him self thrown on the bed.

Surprised, he looked up only to find him self nose-to-nose with Draco, who stared into his emerald eyes with his own stormy-gray eyes. His arms were pinned by his head, and he could see Draco's tail waving in visible excitement. At the feeling of something hard pressing against his thigh, he flushed again.

"Draco?"

The blond Slytherin remained silent, moving closer to press his forehead against Harry's, staring into the younger male's emerald orbs, his own darkening, and his pupils pin-pointing much like a cats. Half murmuring the other's name, Draco moved down, pressing a kiss against his lips before moving down and moving his hands to grip the bottom of Harry's shirt. Attempting to move his now free arms, Harry found them tied to the headboard with his own tie.

Gulping, Harry turned back to Draco sheepishly, who was now pressing kissing up and down his neck, bunching his shirt up slowly, his temptingly cool fingers teasing Harry's abdomen, which made Harry's breath hitch. Smirking against his collar bone, Draco bit down softly: his teeth barley breaking the skin. Harry groaned in slight pain, half-melting at the blond's feather light touches.

"Draco?"

He breathed, his voice quivering when he felt a deliciously cool finger brushed against his nipple. Ebony eyelashes fluttered down, half closing to hide glassy emerald orbs and Draco smirked again, nibbling on his neck softly, purring lightly.

"Harry."

He breathed, moving down to straddle his hips completely, looking down at his flushed and panting mate with hungry eyes. Moving down, he caught his little mate's mouth in a searing his, lazily swiping one clawed finger down his shirt, completely ripping it from one end to another. He pressed his mouth to Harry's softly at first, pressing feather light kisses before pressing a little firmer. Harry mewled softly, his tongue peaking out to moisten his lips only to have Draco playfully nip at it before pulling it completely into his own mouth, pulling Harry's mouth into a searing kiss.

Harry moaned, kissing back firmly and whimpering when he felt two cool fingers pinch an overheated nipple before moving down to play with the hem of his pants. Squirming, he flushed deeper as a curious hand slowly pressed it's way down the front of his pants before rubbing against his swelling erection almost smugly.

Pulling away from Harry, Draco smirked at his throughly ravished, swollen cherry red lips and eyed the purplish hickeys with pride. Moving down his little mate, he pressed open mouth kisses against his bare chest, smirking when he heard his little mate's moans.

"Nnngh...ha...ha....nnngh!"

Harry moaned, arching against Draco's hand and whimpering when the deliciously cool hand pulled away. Draco smirked, pressing a kiss against the brunette's clothed erection, smirking when his little mate's breath hitched, before tugging them down his hips, smoldering gray eyes travailing along the newly reveled ivory skin. No longer interested with the irritating cloth, he pushed it back with his tail removing his little mate's shoes and socks along with it, and flinging it across the room, smirking down in appreciation at his flushed mate who was now dressed in nothing but a tattered shirt and emerald silk boxers.

"Mine."

He breathed, moving to bite down on the elastic part of his little mates boxers, and pulling them down. Harry mewled, breath hitching when he felt something cold and wet warm around his aching shaft. Draco smirked, liking the length of his mate's arousal before devouring it fully. Harry chocked out a cry, hips arching against the delicious pleasure, whining when he felt his hips being held down before moaning when he felt the tip of his cock brush against something.

Giving his little mate a firm suck, Draco purred when his little mate arched again, crying out his name as he came. Drinking up his mate's essence eagerly, he moved up and caught his Harry's lips in another searing kiss, impatiently slipping out of his won clothes and pulling, briefly admiring his little mate's flushed form, before sitting back up and slipping out of his annoying shirt. Harry moaned, breath hitching as he felt the blond move back down, lifting his hips up slightly before he was turned over, arms finally freed, he clenched the bedsheets firmly in his fists, breathing out a moan when he felt his hips being pulling up and a cool thigh pulling apart his thighs before crying out, flushing deeper, as he felt something cool and wet brush against his entrance before plunging in.

"Nnngh, Draco!"

Harry half-screamed, burying his face in the silk sheets. Draco held his little mate's hips firmly, pressing his tongue in his mate slowly: teasingly, relishing both at his delicious moans and how tight he felt around his tongue. Feeling his own cock tighten further, both at the deliciously sweet scent that rolled off his mate, signaling not only his readiness to be taken, and his heat, he pulled away licking his lips before pressing scorching kisses up his little mate's spin.

"Mm. Harry. Mine. My Harry."

He purred happily, laying Harry down and positioning himself at his mate's entrance. Harry moaned, breath hitching when he felt something hard press against his entrance, panicking briefly, before he was entered.

"Ah! Dray!"

Harry cried, pressing back against the blond, feeling nothing but extreme pleasure as Draco entered him. Draco's hands tightened on his little mate's hips as his Harry clenched around him: tight, scorching hot, and moist. Pausing only briefly, he pulled back, slamming into his mate with a large groan, slowly raising his speed before he was pounding his mate into the mattress, bitting down firmly on his mate's shoulder.

"Nnngh! Ha, ha...ah!"

Harry cried out, burying his face further into the sheets and screaming when he felt a hand wrap around his aching arousal.

"Mine."

Draco hissed, hands holding his little mate's hips down firmly, to the bruising point, as he felt his Harry clench around his tighter, before he came, bitting down on his little mate's shoulder, though his trusts only speed up. Half moaning, and half sobbing Harry screamed into the bed as he finally came, gripping the silk sheets tighter as Draco finally slowed before collapsing. Drawing his little mate closer, Draco pulled his exhausted mate onto his lap, and pulling him into a scorching heat. Harry moaned.

"Mine."

He breathed, feeling himself harden at his mate's scent, which just begged to be taken. Literally. His breath hitching, Harry mewled, kissing the blond back sleepily.

"Draco."

Harry sighed, half-exhausted, but already yearning for more he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, melting into his embrace. Draco purred, nudging his tail against his mate's sensitive entrance, and purring when he received a soft cry from his little mate.

"Mn. My little mate."

Draco purred, moving to catch Harry's mouth in another kiss as Harry arched his back, moaning at the feeling of the blond's tail thrusting in and out of his abused hole. Pulling his little mate closer, Draco lay his Harry out so he was laying before him: flushed, panting and looking at him through needy emerald orbs.

"Dray....Draco...please...."

He moaned, arching his hips against the blond. Draco smirked, kissing his mate's swollen lips before trailing soft kisses down his throat. Pausing at his collar bone, Draco nipped softly at a particularity sensitive spot that had Harry breathing his name, before lapping his way down to one of his mate's soft pink nipples, rubbing the nub to life with his tongue and teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Breathing a soft moan, Harry tugged on Draco's hair impatiently, whimpering when Draco didn't budge from his teasing before crying out when the blond's tail brushed against a spot that had him seeing stars.

"Fuck! Draco! Please!"

He whimpered, moaning when Draco bit down on his abused nub before sucking firmly. Fully content with teasing his little mate into moaning for him, Draco smirked against his Harry nipple, and tugged on it with his teeth, smirking when heard Harry whine his name again.

"Dray!"

Harry whined, tugging on his hair when he didn't budge.

"Mm. Harry."

Draco pured back, lavishing Harry's abused nub with licks and nips before switching to it's twin, using his tail to brush against his mate's sweet spot again, making Harry arch up against his tail again. Finally satisfied with his teasing, Draco moved up to catch his little mate's mouth again as he slipped his tail out of Harry, ignoring his Harry's whine, and holding his hips up. Pressing repeated against his mate's lips, he teased his entrance with his tail again before plunging both his aching arousal and tail back into his moaning mate.

"Dray-co!"

Harry immediately screamed out, clutching Draco's hair tightly and arching his hips against Draco's harsh thrusts, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist and bitting down on his shoulder. Draco hissed in pleasure and pain, slamming into his little mate harder, pleased when he received a pleasure filled shriek from his Harry.

"Ugh! Dray...Dray! Harder!"

Harry moaned, eyes clenched as he pressed his hips against Draco's. Slamming in harder than before, Draco moved to his mate's some-what unmarked shoulder and bitting down firmly. Crying out firmly, Harry tugged on the blond's hair firmly as he came. At the feeling on his Harry clenching around him further, Draco came again, muffling his moan against his little mate's shoulder and ridding out his orgasm before collapsing against his mate again.

Exhausted, he pulled his little Harry closer, stroking his hair soothingly and purring.

"Mate?"

When he didn't receive an answer he turned his Harry over, smiling when he spotted his mate's eyes closed in sleep. Pressing a kiss against his mat'e swollen lips, he curled around him and soon followed his Harry in slumber.

Neither noticed as three females made their way out of the room, all fanning themselves.

"Damn."

Pansy breathed, eyes glazed over. Daphne nodded and Millicent giggled, looking over the dozens upon dozens of pictures she had taken. Smirking at each other, the three girls made their way out of the room, a knowing smile on their lips.

* * *

"What exactly is your plan, Mr. Nott?"

Snape drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"My plan? Well, it's simple really. Make Harry question Malfoy."

He stated simply. Snape gave him a look as if questioning his intelligence. Nott glared.

"Harry hates being ruled over. Hates his life being decided by someone else. At the moment, he can blame Draco acting this way on the potion, which we can use to our advantage later, but we can still make Harry question Draco's motives while he's drugged. And when Draco turns back, we can make Harry question him more. _Was it just the potion? Is he still just with me to redeem his family name? What gives him the right to dictate me?_....etcetera, etcetera."

He stated in irritation. Raising an eyebrow, Snape leaned forward.

"So, what do you need me for?"

He asked calmly. Coldly.

"Because, if I get caught, who else will take the blame?"

Theodore smirked.

Harry would be his.

* * *

Two sweat soaked bodies intertwined, moans filled the air as two figures moved against each other.

A moment later, Ginny Weasely pulled away from a panting Zachary Smith, smirking when he shot her an adoring look. Putting on her most seductive look, she leaned forward revealing her bust to a drooling Zachary.

"Now, Zaky, we have a deal, don't we?"

She purred, caressing his pale, hairless chest with a single, red-painted-finger nail. He smiled dazedly, nodding.

"Yeah. I make you a pollyjuice potion of Malfoy, and you'll sleep with me whenever I want."

He grinned, and she inwardly scoffed. As if she'd sleep with the nerdy Ravenclaw after he gave her what she wanted.

Harry Potter on a silver platter.

Inwardly smirking, she leaned forward, straddling his lap, and licking his lips with an innocent smile.

"Are you finished with it yet?"

She purred out. He moaned, leaning forward.

"Almost. It'll only take a few more days."

He groaned, pulling her down for a needy kiss. She kissed back, as if desperate for his touch, but inwardly smirking at the thought of finally snagging Harry James Potter. The bloody effing boy who lived.

Of finally making a name for herself.

Smirking, she allowed herself to be pulled back to bed.

"_I told you. I won't lose, Potter_."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Okay. Hope you like the lemon: I wrote it at one in the morning (so I was half asleep). Sorry this is a little under what I said I'd write from now on (12 pages), I just felt like I should stop there. But to make up for it i wrote a special side story to Cat Nip (it's bellow).

Review!

***Special***

**(Side story to Cat Nip)**

**Harry hide behind an amused Blaise Zabini, snickering when he spotted the look of utter fear on Harry's face.**

"**'Ts up, Harry?"**

**He grinned, laughing when Harry jumped, whirling around to look at him with pure and utter fear before punching him in the arm.**

"**Bastard!"**

**He snapped, looking around frantically.**

"**Don't say my name so load!"**

**He hissed. Raising an eyebrow, Blaise gazed at the panicky Gryfindor with amusement, wondering if he could find a stick to poke him with just as Harry pulled him down viscously. Waggling his eyebrows at the brunette, who scowled at him, he sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.**

"**Who are you hiding from this time?"**

**He sighed. Harry whimpered.**

"**Hermione."**

**He whispered, as if her name would summon the devil himself or as one would say the Dark Lord's name. Blaise grinned.**

"**Hermione, why?"**

**Harry flushed this time.**

"**Well, I may have told her I thought she was a little chubby when she asked how she looked in her new summer dress....but I only said it because it had so many frills on her ass it looked more like she had traded asses with a troll!"**

**He defended. Rolling his eyes, Blaise grinned.**

"**So? What are you hiding for, she's not that scary."**

**He scoffed. Harry shot him a look of pure disbelief.**

"**Sh! Don't say that...if she hears you, she'll.....she'll...she'll **_**poke**_** us!"**

**He cried out as if Voldemort had just killed his puppy, pet rock, fish and stuffed doll of Barney before kicking said puppy and fucking his girlfriend..or, er...drugged-up-sort-of-boyfriend-who thinks-he's-a-cat? **

"**Poke us?"**

**Harry nodded frantically.**

"**Yes! She'll....she'll poke us with her evil-possessed-female-bony-finger-of-doom-and-death(tm)!"**

**He sated in awe and fear. Laughing, Blaise shook his head.**

"**Yeah right! As if she would. Granger would never hurt a fly----**_**ouch**_**!" **

**He yelled the last part as something knife-like pocked him in the back. He turned around only to come face to face with none other than Hermione Jean Granger herself...in a pink and orange frilled dress that made her look like she slipped one of Hagrid's famous pumpkins to fill in for her new ass.**

"**Damn. Harry was right...that is one **_**fat ass**_**!"**

**He whistled, not noticing that Harry had already left.**

**Hermione narrowed her eyes.**

"**Oh, so not only am I a weakling, but I have a fat ass, too? Is that it!?"**

**A pregnant Hermione snarled, holding out her evil-possessed-female-bony-finger-of-doom-and-death, and giving him a death glare. Squeaking, Blaise shook his head.**

"**No! Thats not it, I mean, I just..I mean, that dress makes it look like you switched asses with a troll!"**

**He defended himself. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.**

"**A troll's ass!?"**

**She wailed and he felt guilty.**

"**No..I didn't mean..."**

**He tried helplessly, before gapping as Hermione removed her face from her hands to reveal eyes that practically screamed death.**

"**I should run now, shouldn't I?"**


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Nip

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapters 1-5 have been spell checked. **

_Sorry for the wait!_

I had a review saying that the characters had no depth and that Severus was out of character when he said 'moi'...well, first of all, this is mostly humor, although I will try to add more depth to them. The characters will be a little ooc, and Snape seems like a proud man, a proud man who, in my story, just created a potion that had has made his publicity ago way up. I think he'd be the type to brag a little.

**On another not, I forgot to mention that Voldemort has bee dead since fourth year. Sorry! It's just that I've had it in my head I forgot to mention it. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

_One-year-old Draco gurgled happily as his mother waved his favorite plushie-doll---a hand-made soft Harry Potter plushie—as he sat on his emerald silk baby blanket, dressed in his impeccable satin baby clothes. _

"_Ha-ha!"_

_Narcissa squealed as her son started his first attempts at his first word. _

"_Lucius! Come quick....he's speaking!"_

_Lucius was there in an instant, newspaper in one hand and clothes uncharacteristically ruffled from having stopped changing to come, only dressed in his white button up shirt and black silk boxers. _

"_Ha-ha-ha!"_

_He looked a little dubious at his over exited wife._

"_Cissy, dear...I think he's just laughing...." _

"_Hawwy! Hawwy! Mi' Mi'! Mi' Hawwy!"_

_Little Draco's little chubby arms reached out for the doll as a squealing Narcissa handed it over, little hearts in her eyes as her little Draco peppered sloppy-baby kisses all over the dolls face. _

_Not for the first time since marrying Narcissa, Lucius shuddered in fear. _

_He had a bad feeling about his son's firs word..._

_-_

_-_

_Two-year-old Draco shrieked in delight, arms stretched out in excitement as his mother presented to him a large black-leather bound book, the first page holding, in her hand written elegant handwriting, the story of 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived' along with all of his drawings of the two together._

"_Happy birthday, little Dragon."_

_She coed as he immediately cuddled with the book, his little Harry Potter doll squished in his arms as he did so. _

_Praying that his son's year-long 'Harry Potter' phase would soon be over, Lucius sighed as he turned back to his morning newspaper, only to be hit in the head by a flying sausage his son had thrown as his newspaper, with a clipping of one-year-old Harry's face, was snatched from his hand and into a squealing Draco who had preformed his first bout of accidental magic. _

_Narcissa beamed._

_-_

_-_

_Three-year-old Draco cried, wailing and wailing as his mother immediately went to his side, cooing and kissing his fair blond head, stroking his little baby chubby and smothering him with kisses._

"_What is it, baby? What is it, my little Dragon? Come now, tell mommy."_

_Draco sniffed, holding out his Harry Potter doll as if it were a precious gem. _

"_Hawwy hurt! Hawwy hurt! Make boo-boo go 'way, mommy! 'Tiss better!"_

_He cried, waving the little doll's arm which sported a small tear in it. Smiling, Narcissa kissed the doll's arm, infusing a small amount of magic into the kiss, enough so the small, barley there tear sealed back together as her baby dragon squealed, immediately peppering his doll with kisses and hugging it to him enthusiastically._

_Off in the corner, Lucius sighed. _

_-_

_- _

_Four-year-old Draco glared at his father, tapping his small foot on the floor as Lucius looked around frantically._

"_Draco, I can explain....."_

"_You. Lost. My. Hawwy."_

_Draco cut in, glaring. Head hanging in defeat, Lucius sighed as his wife glared at him from her spot next to her son, her arms crossed over her chest and her stance the one Draco was imitating. _

"_I'll find it---"_

"_**Him**. Hawwy's a him!"_

_Draco cried, glaring harder. _

"_I'll find him. Him."_

_Lucius cringed as his wife glared at his retreating back. _

_Blast Harry Potter and blast his dolls!_

_-_

_-_

_Five-year-old Draco giggled as he waltzed with his Harry doll—having learned to waltz by his mother for his parent's anniversary—humming a wedding song loudly as he did so. _

"_When I become tall like daddy, I'll marry Harry and he'll be my wife!"_

_He declared, grinning._

_Groaning, Lucius smacked his head against the table as he was ignored by his waltzing and humming son and giggling wife. _

_Life just couldn't get worse, could it? _

_-_

_-_

_Six-year-old Draco hummed along to his favorite song, laying on his stomach and kicking his feet backwards and forwards. His Harry-doll, which had been enchanted to walk, sat next to him, a smaller version of the crayon in Draco's hand in it's own as they drew._

_Curious, Lucius leaned over so he could see what his son had been drawing for the past hour only to blanch at what he saw. _

_Harry Potter standing next to his son, in a wedding dress at the alter. _

_But that wasn't what surprised him. _

_It was the fact that his son had drawn him as an evil witch._

_That was the last time he read Draco muggle bedtime stories. But it wasn't the last time Narcissa did, however._

_-_

_-_

_Seven-year-old Draco scanned through an elegant black leather book, his smile warm and glowing with childish innocence as he stared at the picture of the dark haired little boy with eyes like glowing emeralds. _

_**Boy-Who-Lived: Spotted**_

_Was written in bold letters above a moving picture with the small boy, a horse faced woman tugging his arm impatiently as the boy smiled at him shyly before he was pulled out of sight. Draco glared at the woman, irritated that his Harry had been stolen from him before his smile bloomed again when they boy escaped and greeted him with another shy smile and a small wave._

_Fingering the picture gently, he smiled, closing the book and holding it to his chest with a soft, sweet whisper:_

"_Mine."_

_-_

_-_

_Eight-year-old Draco glared at his father with a look that would have made Voldemort proud as his mother, Narcissa Alessandra Malfoy-Black gave the taller carbon copy of the small boy a smug look._

"_But _daddy_ I want you to read **this** one!"_

_Little Draco protested as he held up a familiar black leather bound book to his father when the usual 'what would you like me to read for you tonight' question was asked, and when Lucius had suggest The Beetle and the Barb. _

_Sighing in his usual defeat, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy took the book, much to Draco's pleasure, and sat down next to the boy's massive king-sized bed. Making himself comfortable he opened the book and began to read the tale he was sure his son had memorized by heart._

"_The tale of the boy-who-lived was an extraordinary----"_

_-_

_-_

_Nine-year-old Draco stared at his father with firm eyes, his molten silver orbs serious and demanding. Sighing, Lucius put down his paper and gave his son his full attention._

"_Yes, Draco?"_

"_I want ridding lessons and a horse."_

"_You have a horse."_

"_I want a _white_ stallion horse!_"

_Little Draco demanded, ignoring the fact he already three horses in the barn and more pets than a zoo._

"_And I want to take sword lessons."_

_He added firmly just as Lucius was going to complain. Perking up, Lucius nodded immediately, day dreaming of an amazing son who wouldn't bother him with silly demands and would one day take over the Malfoy line as Draco dreamed of himself riding off to rescue Princess Harry from the evil horse-lady and man-walrus on a shinning white stallion and in shinning silver armer so they could get married and have lots, and lots of children....now all he need to do was find out how to have children. His father had said something about seeds, but....which seed did he mean and where did he get them?_

_Somewhere in the mansion, Narcissa smiled, tucking in _Snow White_ under her bed and smiling in satisfaction. _

_Her work was done, at least for the moment. _

_-_

_-_

_Ten-year-old Draco smiled as him mother glided into the room, offering her only son a heart-warming smile._

"_Tell me again."_

_He demanded making a small smile appear on his mother's lips as she sat next to her son, taking his hand and rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb._

"_My wedding was gorgeous. It was in Italy and the ground was covred with pure, untainted white snow. The decorations were delicate like a snow-flake and covred everything. My dress was a one of a kind made by Desmund de la Noir and I was wearing the elvish made tiara that belonged to my mother and her mother before her. Your father was handsome, too, dressed in a Acromantula-silk-white suit tux with his hair un-gelled and tied at his neck."_

_Narcissa smiled, thinking of her wedding. _

"_Will my and Harry's wedding be like that?"_

_Draco asked in a moment of uncharacteristic shyness. Narcissa smiled._

"_No. Your wedding will be better."_

_And Draco slept with dreams of his Harry in pure white dresses and dancing snowflakes._

_-_

_-_

_Elven year old Draco, heart broken and jealous, vowed if he couldn't make Harry love him, he would make him hate him, if only to have his attention for a brief moment. _

_And Draco made the biggest mistake of his life that would soon spiral down to the single moment that made life worth living._

* * *

Harry awoke to soft purring warm arms around his middle and a sore arse. Too tired to move, Harry snuggled closer into the purring chest, nuzzling his face into the warmth in an attempt to prevent waking up.

"My Harry."

A husky voice murmured against his ear, making Harry shiver and hold back a whimper as last nights memories came to him full-force. Flushing, Harry faintly wondered if you could die from embarrassment.

Draco, oblivious to his mate's embarrassment, continued to nuzzle his mate's neck, happily nipping at the flushed skin littered with his claim marks. Breath hitching, Harry groaned softly at the feeling, tilting his head to the side a little to give the blond more room.

Purring, Draco curled an arm around his mate's waist, drawing him closer and rocking his hips against Harry's slightly sore ass, enticing a soft moan from the shorter male. Pressing back again him, Harry pushed aside all embarrassment he felt from last night's activities and focused more on the feeling of the blond rubbing against him.

"Draco."

Harry groaned, clenching the sheets underneath him and angling his hips up further. Draco purred in approval and ground his aching member against his mate's bare ass, purring against his mate's neck in pleasure and pulling him closer so his back was pressed against his stomach firmly, pushing his hips back a little so he could slip himself into his withering mate.

"Nnngh! Yes! Draco!"

Harry practicality screamed, fisting the sheets tighter and arching against him eagerly. Immediately pulling back out, Draco immediately found his mate's sweet spot and continued to pound against it, nuzzling his neck affectionately, tail wrapping around Harry's attention starved cock.

"F-fuck! Nngh!"

Harry moaned, pulling the blond closer with a strangled scream as he came, clenching around Draco who groaned in pleasure, slamming in him one last time as he came himself, filling his little mate with his seed.

They lay there panting for moments before Harry attempted to stand, his mind set on heading for the bathroom. The second he sat up, however, he nearly cried out at the pain shooting up his spine, falling back onto the bed with a pained groan. Draco was immediately lifting him up, carrying him towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, a newly clean Harry and Draco emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready for classes. Beaming at him, Hermione immediately stood from her spot on the couch, her hand on her still-flat stomach as she waved him over impatiently.

"Harry, Draco. Good morning!"

Ron stood a little awkwardly and Harry flushed when he realized he was limping, although Hermione only beamed at him, practicality glowing as she took Harry's arm in her own and lead the three men out of the Head-Boy's room and towards the Great Hall.

Draco's hand remained on Harry waist and he didn't seem the least bit irritated with Hermione.

"Why, good morning Harry! Did you have...fun last night?"

Blaise purred, grinning when Harry turned bright red before he was smacked by Pansy and Millicent who both smiled widely at the pair.

"Good morning, Harry. Draco."

Millicent smiled, shuffling what looked like photos and placing them back in her leather bag as Pansy grinned at the two with a pleased look on her face.

"Morning, Pansy, Millicent."

Harry smiled, still embarrassed as Blaise continued to give him that knowing leer as he sat down with a wince, Hermione and a reluctant Ron following. They all ignored the questioning looks they got for sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Did you hear about the female Weasley?"

Daphene suddenly asked from her spot on Millicent's right, checking her lipstick in her pocket mirror. Ron, who had been inhaling his food in a little more dignified manner than usual, frowned and immediately turned to her.

"What about her?"

He swallowed before talking, something Harry commended him for. His up coming marriage with Hermione was doing wonders for his manners. Seemingly uninterested, Daphne motioned something towards her little sister, Astoria, who held up her wand and put up a privacy-barrier around them before going back to painting her nails a shinny-silver.

"I caught her sleeping with...."

She paused dramatically as she pursed her lips and slowly and teasingly coated on a crimson red lipstick on her lips before pursing them again and turning back to the impatiently waiting group.

"...Zachery Smith."

She finished before ignoring them again. Irritated and concerned, Ron was about to speak up as Astoria finished for her sister.

"She's been having sex with him for a while. Or so Zachery said. He also said that she's planning on or already has slipped you a fertility potion and is planning on using a pollyjuice potion to turn into Draco and have you fuck her so you have to marry. Her plan is _so_ juvenile...really, everyone knows Harry is the catcher and Draco the pitcher."

She scoffed, blowing on her nails and waving her hand and holding out her other one. The nail brush swept up and painted her hand by itself.

"W-what?"

It was Hermione who choked this out, Ron to shocked and everyone else gapping at her.

"How the hell did you get this information!?"

Pansy half-shrieked, standing up. Smiling knowingly, Astoria shook her head.

"Well, I was wondering what the girl-Weasley was doing bedding nerdy Smith when everyone knows she obsessed with bedding you, Potter, so I may have followed him..and showed him a little cleavage. He spilled like a man about to get the Dementor's kiss."

"The truth spell may have helped, though."

Daphne added, smirking.

"...'Is planning on or already has'. Do you mean she slipped Harry something?"

Hermione demanded, her eyes immediately snapping to Harry as she eyed him warily. Astoria nodded.

"When I asked him, he wasn't too sure if she had done it or not, but she had seemed really smug after the muffin incident, he said, too smug for her plan to have failed."

Draco, who had been silently horrified, immediately stood with his mate in his arms as he raced out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione on their heels. Hesitating, Pansy turned to the two Greengrass girls who seemed completely uninterested in anything besides their nails, Daphne having started painting hers a sharp crimson that matched her lips.

"Thank-you. What can we do to make this up to you?"

Finally looking interested, Daphne looked up with a smirk.

"You can do two things, actually. I hear you have pictures of Potter and Draco? We want some."

She smirked.

"And their wedding, which we hear Lady Malfoy is planning? We want an invite. And I wouldn't mind a date with Blaise."

Astoria added, winking at the Italian male who smirked at her in response.

"...That's it?"

Pansy blinked, bemused. Giggling, Astoria nodded.

"Their wedding will be the most sought after in the history of magic! Having an invite to that would be amazing for our reputations. Plus, seeing as Lord Lucius Malfoy had planned me to be Draco's wife, and since that seems to be canceled, I want to be able to at least be at the wedding."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Sure, Draco's hot, but he never really liked me and would have never loved me like he does Potter and that would have been annoying after a while. And I was never in love with him, never even had a crush on him, actually. Plus, they're hot together! Like, really hot. Not to mention I get to date a lot more this way and choose my own hubby."

She shrugged. Truthfully, she was relieved. Astoria had always hated the fact that her father had planned for her wedding before she, like, was even one! Really, arranged marriages had been tossed aside over three hundred years ago!

Smiling, Pansy looked about ready to comment before she jolted, remembering where exactly her best friend and his soon-to-be husband where and dragging her friends out of the room. Giggling, Astoria turned to her sister.

"....And it could help that I've hated that bitch Ginny ever since she stole my old boyfriend from me. Weasley, you are going down."

Astoria smirked as Daphene looked at the Gryfindor table slyly.

"Never mess with a Greengrass."

* * *

"Mr. Potter?"

Poppy blinked, eying the group that had rushed into her Hospital Wing as if a dragon was on their heels.

"Madam Pompfrey! It's an emergency! Harry's been drugged!"

It was an uncharacteristically frantic Hermione who screamed this, her eyes swelling with tears as she waved her hands around frantically. Poppy immediately straightened out, her eyes zooming in on the teen in Draco's arms as she quickly motioned for him to be placed on a bed.

"Do you know what it is, dear?"

Poppy soothed, trying to get the frantic girl to calm. Crying, Hermione nodded fervently.

"I-she-I-she....nnngh!"

Hermione whimpered before bursting in large tears. Bemused, Poppy turned to the only one who wasn't frantic, crying or cooing....Harry himself.

"She said it was something called a fertility potion?"

Harry hesitated. Everything was moving to fast for him, but seeing as Draco was a lot more frantic than him he couldn't help but try to keep his calm. Calming, Poppy let out a sigh of relief.

"Fertility potion. I had thought for a moment you had managed to get yourself poisoned again. Not that this is a small situation, mind you."

Poppy smiled a little shakily. She had truly thought it had been like the time she had been told Harry had been bitten by a Basilisk. It wasn't that she wasn't worried, it was that to her, possibly having a baby was a lot less threatening then being dead or poisoned. Especially sine Voldemort had been dead for over a year...although if he was, she would definitely have to give him a lecture on becoming pregnant at sixteen.

"Please hold still, Mr. Potter. I need to scan you....would you please stand aside for a moment, Mr. Malfoy?"

She sighed, a little exasperated as Draco remained firm by Harry's side. About to glare, a sharp look from Harry had Draco moving back just a couple of inches.

Raising her wand, Poppy ran it over a surprisingly calm Harry, inwardly smiling at the sharp silver eyes that followed her movements closely. Her wand gave off a soft, warm golden glow that had Harry giggling at the tickling feeling that ran along the length of his body. Nodding and eyes narrowed in thought, Poppy wrote something down as the colors changed colors, changing from gold to pale pink to a warm pale orange.

Eyes widening in brief shock, Poppy turned to a now worried Harry before she calmed herself and gave Harry a soft look.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll be blunt. Forgive me. You're pregnant."

Harry gave the woman a blank look, slumping into Draco who in turn held him closely, smothering his face with soothing kisses and nuzzling him affectionately, beaming proudly at his mate' stomach that held his little kitten.

"Madam Pomfrey? How can that be? I mean, I'm a _guy_. And I just had...sex...last night. How can you tell so--"

"Quickly? Well, first of all I would need to explain what a fertility potion is and how the person who doused you got it wrong."

Poppy started, motioning to Hermione, who had finally calmed to join them, having already known the girl would have many questions.

"The fertility potion was a potion created in the early, early 13 hundred by a man named Sirius Black, the first, who had fallen in love with a man but was the only heir to his family. To ensure he had an heir, and with his love, he created a potion that would temporarily make his reproductive organs resemble as woman's, with a small opening appearing between the anus and penis moments before the birth, enabling him to be able to marry his love and have an heir that would be considered legal and valid.

Because the fertility potion worked so well, a barren woman named Hellene Von Petter tweaked it a little over three hundred years later, making it to that it would now help barren women become pregnant. Just as the males, they gained working reproductive organs for a short while."

Poppy repeated, sounding a lot like Hermione who nodded, taking notes.

"How did she do it wrong then, if I may ask, if Harry is pregnant?"

Hermione asked, her tone taking on the tone it usually did when she was working on a project.

"Because it is potion created, a pregnancy created by the fertility potion shows up gold, for males, or pink for females as opposed to lime green to a regular pregnancy. The fact that it turned both meant that this female tried to make to female fertility potion but mixed it up enough for it to have been both, working for either male or female, as proved by the pale orange it turned after both the pink and gold. It is a mistake that is usually made: while not an exceedingly hard potion to make, it is still somewhat complicated do to the fact that many mistake the male and female potions and usually end up mixing them. But no need to worry, it will not harm the pregnancy in any way."

Poppy reassured as Hermione opened her mouth to ask just that question. Taking a large gulp, and trying to push down the surreal feeling that this was not real, Harry nodded shakily. Seeing that her friend was still to shocked to ask anything, Hermione continued her questions for him.

"And how did you know so fast, Madam Pompfrey? I mean, it's been only a day. Actually, it's been only hours. It shouldn't be possible."

Hermione frowned, furring her eyebrows.

"Because, dear, the fertility potion was created to speed pregnancies up because, for males and barren women who have to have working women's reproductive organs made and that only last a short while, they cannot last the full nine months. Their pregnancies last only six months, and as such it takes no more than minutes for the fertility potion to kick in and make the necessary organs. After that, intercourse is only need to be preformed once and the man, or woman, in question become pregnant. And in turn, it takes less than a day for it to be confirmed."

Nodding, Hermione slipped her notebook back into her bag and took Harry's hand, smoothing it down with her own and staring into Harry's eyes before frowning when she noticed his blank, uncomprehending look.

"Madam Pompfrey? Ron? Draco? Please leave, I would like a moment alone with Harry."

Hermione frowned, her question more of a demanded as she moved to sit in front of her friend on the bed. Poppy nodded, smoothly leaving with a soft mumble about needing to get Harry's pregnancy kit ready while Ron hesitated before nodding, realizing that Hermione would be much better at comforting Harry then him.

Only Draco remained, staying by his mate's side firmly and with a defiant stare as Hermione glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, I know that Harry is your mate, but he needs someone who can speak in normal sentences right now! You can come right back afterwards, but this is what Harry _needs_."

Hermione stressed, inwardly smiling when Draco faulted. Frowning, Draco shook his head firmly before looking at his mate and sagging in defeat. He gave the bushy haired female one last warning glare before he stalked off with a childish stomp in his step as Hermione took an unresponsive Harry's hand into her own, stroking his cheek wit her pale hand.

"Harry? Harry, speak to me."

Hermione soothed, taking on a soft tone of voice. Remembering the way her mother used to comfort her when she was emotional, Hermione wrapped her arms around who she considered to be her son and held his head against his shoulder, rocking hi lightly and humming a soft song as she slowly responded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders hesitantly.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry stated after a good ten minutes. His voice was disbelieving and cracked slightly.

"I'm pregnant? Really....really pregnant?"

He breathed, burring his head in Hermione's shoulder. His head swam with this thought and he didn't know how he felt, really. He should have felt scared, angry, frightened, _something_ but instead he felt blank. As if this wasn't happening. He _felt_ as it wasn't happening, even as Poppy had explained it to him. He had half-listened to her and half sat their in stunned silence. It hadn't been until they had left that it had finally begun to sink in to Harry and know he just didn't know how he felt.

It was overwhelming.

"Yes, your pregnant. With a little baby girl or boy that will be you baby, Harry. Who will love you no matter what. You know that, don't you? That we'll all love you, no matter what?"

Hermione soothed, rubbing his back. Harry faltered at this.

A baby. A real baby....a baby girl or a baby boy who would be his. _His and Draco's_. One whom he would care for, and love. He calmed, his hyperventilating, which he hadn't noticed he had been doing, and his tears, which he hadn't noticed, both beginning to stop at the thought of a little baby girl or boy with blond hair and emerald eyes or black hair and silver eyes.

He had always wanted a family. A large family. Having not known his own parents, or even his grandparents, and having no other family besides the Dursley's who hated him like nothing else (and whom he hated as well), he had always wanted a large family of his own. A warm, loving family he could dot on and adore. He smiled a little at the thought of a baby of his own, one that was growing _in __him_.

"How will we care for him?"

Harry hesitated, frowning slightly. Hermione, who had been startled at Harry's sudden question, having been cut off from reassuring him that they would help him for the past thirty minutes he had been silent, laughed.

"Harry...does the name Draco Malfoy ring any bells? With the Potter and Malfoy fortunes combined, you'll have nothing to worry about! Not to mention I'm sure Narcissa, Madam Pompfrey and Molly will be more than willing to help out while he attend classes. And Professor McGonagall has assured me that classes can be made up during vacations and summer, as well."

This calmed Harry even more. Taking deep breaths, Harry felt himself calm in Hermione's arms, moving back after a moments and wiping his eyes.

"But....what about Draco. He hates me. What if when the potion wears off---"

Harry was cut off when Hermione laughed again. He supposed he should have felt offended, but he only felt relief at her light hearted actions. Her laughter meant everything would turn out alright.

"Hate you? Harry, Draco's been crushing on you since he was one! He'll be over joyed!"

Hermione grinned, her grin morphing into a smirk at Harry's obvious look.

"Harry, you know I've been spending a lot of time with Narcissa Malfoy, right?"

Harry nodded, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, just yesterday she showed me this book. It was a leather bound book Draco got for his second birthday. It was filled with pictures he had drawn of you, news paper clippings from when you were a child and a hand written story that had been printed the day of Voldemort's first defeat along with the original, first addition copy from the Daily Prophet. He even had a little Harry Potter doll! And do you know what his first word was?"

Hermione laughed, looking amused at the blush that sprung up on Harry's face. Still shocked for words, Harry shook his head. That was...creepy. In a cute way, actually. Normally, no matter who it was that would have freaked him out. But the fact that Draco had been a child, and thus the whole thing oozing of childish innocence, it made it more cute and amusing than creepy.

"Harry. Or, well, it was more 'Hawwy' than Harry. Harry...Draco doesn't hate you. Far from it."

She laughed, her amusement obvious.

"But, what about all these years? I thought, I mean, he was always so cruel?"

Harry frowned. That....that couldn't be it. Part of him kind liked it and the other part screamed that it was wrong. Draco had been a cruel bastard to him all these years, why would a small crush make it any better?

Shaking her head in amusement, Hermione continued to smile.

"Do you remember the story Molly and Arther told us? About how they meet?"

Hermione inquired, raising an eyebrow. Nodding absently, Harry frowned in remembrance.

"They were nine. Arther pulled her pigtails and then threw cockroaches at her."

He blinked, oblivious.

"And do you remember how Ron was always undermining me before we got together? Or how Sirius was always picking on Remus while they were in school before they started to date?"

Hermione pushed, rolling her eyes in exasperation when Harry nodded but showed not even a hint of getting what she meant.

"Harry, little lids show they like someone by tormenting them. Not the best way to do that, mind you, but they do. When you turned down Draco first year, who had had a large crush on you since he was little, he turned his affection into trying to get your attention the only way he knew how. Tormenting you. Just the way Arther did to Molly, and Sirius did to Remus and Ron did to me. Although possible on a larger scale."

Hermione mussed. Harry, torn between indignation and amusement, snorted a laugh.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He asked a little dryly. Giggling, Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"A little. But, still, you can hold it over his head when he turns to normal, you know. I still hold it over Ron."

Hermione smirked, uncharacteristically slyly. Laughing, Harry could feel himself relax more. Pregnant? No big deal. He could do this, right? After all, he'd dealt with a Dark Lord...what was a baby in comparison?

"You do?"

"How else do you think I got him to finally eat with his mouth closed? Or at least give his Slytherin hatred a rest?"

She giggled. Feeling much better then before, Harry joined her as they stood.

"How Slytherin of you."

He teased, grinning. Tweaking his nose playfully, Hermione smirked.

"I know."

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

I'm sorry if this seemed a bit fast but I had some writers block on this and couldn't really figure out how to move it along. _Cat Nip _will most likely end with two or three more chapters.

Thank-you for all the reviews and I apologize for the wait, again.

I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I have been going over my stories lately but with school coming up (in less than four days) I wanted to get this up.

For those who think Harry's reaction is to calm...he was calm in the beginning, trying to be the only calm one in the bunch as well as having not having really understood it at first before it finally sunk in. **Thank you anon. for pointing that little mistake out for me. :) I hadn't noticed. **


End file.
